The Defining Choice
by foreverjustme512
Summary: What if Zuko hadn't betrayed Katara in Ba Sing Se? Would he and Katara have ended up together? Would he have been able help Aang get closer to mastering fire before the comet? Would he and Toph had gone on a life changing field trip together? One choice could have changed an entire story and altered the destinies intertwined.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Fanfiction World! This is my very first story ever and yes I am prepared to say it will be absolute garbage. But still I hope it does Zutara justice despite it's inevitable trashiness.**

 **Summary: What if Zuko hadn't betrayed Katara in Ba Sing Se? Would he and Katara have ended up together? Would he have been able help Aang get closer to mastering fire before the comet? Would he and Toph had gone on a life changing field trip together? One choice could have changed an entire story and altered the destinies intertwined.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not on Avatar nor the characters in this story. I have used some lines from the show, however, they are not mine and I do not claim them to be.**

* * *

"I expected this kind of treachery from Uncle. But Zuko, Prince Zuko, you're a lot of things, but you're not a traitor, are you?" Azula said.

"Release him immediately." Zuko hissed.

"It's not too late for you, Zuko. You can still redeem yourself."

"The kind of redemption she offers is not for you." Iroh spoke from his entrapment.

"Why don't you let him decide, Uncle? I need you, Zuko. I've plotted every move of this day, this glorious day in Fire Nation history, and the only way we win is together. At the end of this day, you will have your honor back. You will have Father's love. You will have everything you want." Azula said temptingly.

"Zuko, I am begging you. Look into your heart and see what it is that you truly want." Iroh pleaded.

"You are free to choose." Azula, with a wave of her hand followed the Avatar, leaving Zuko alone with his thoughts.

 _This is just like the dream I had with the two dragons. What do I do? Should I side with Azula? She said Father will love me. I will have my honor back. I will help conquer Ba Sing Se putting an end to the Earth Kingdom. But she said that when she was trying to capture Uncle and I. We were forced to become refugees because of her. She hurt Uncle, nearly killing him, in that Earth Kingdom village. She trapped me down in these catacombs with that waterbender._ Zuko was listing the reasons why not to trust Azula when a familiar thought came to mind: _Azula always lies._

He knew what his destiny was. He looked at his Uncle, the man who has always loved him despite his screw-ups. The man who was more like a father to him than his own. The man who was asking him to choose good and not side with Azula. Zuko took a deep breath and kicked a ball of fire at the crystal encasement holding the man who he truly considered family.

"Uncle, I know what I must do. It's my destiny to help the Avatar defeat Azula and my father." Zuko stated.

"I knew you would choose good, Zuko. Now you go and help the Avatar." Iroh said.

"What about you?"

"I'm going to stop Azula's men from taking the throne."

Zuko hugged his Uncle and ran into the tunnel he saw his sister, the waterbender, and the Avatar go through. When he came into the clearing, Zuko saw Azula in between Aang and Katara preparing to strike. He threw a blast of fire to cease her from attacking. He looked from Katara to the airbender to his sister. His eyes lock on hers and he shoots a fire ball toward her. However, Azula easily sends a counterattack, causing the flames to dance together.

"So you choose to betray your people brother! No matter, I will still capture the Avatar and claim Ba Sing Se for the Fire Nation, only this time you won't be in my way." Azula began to conjure her lightning ready to strike her brother.

Zuko recognized the movements Azula was performing and took a deep breath. _Just relax Uncle taught you how to redirect it. You can do this._ He took his stance preparing for his sister's deadly blow.

"Goodbye, Zuzu." Azula fired her lightning toward her brother.

Zuko caught the lightning on his fingertips and felt the energy flow through his body. He let it pass to his other hand and pointed it at his sister. _No you can't do this. Why not she was going to kill me she deserves it._ He heard his Uncle's words _It's time for you to choose good._ Zuko fired the bolt toward a crystal behind his sister exploding it.

"You coward! Even when you can redirect lightning you won't use it against me!"

Azula fired a series of blasts toward her brother. Zuko nearly dodged them somersaulting on the ground sending an attack of his own. She sent a wave of fire to engulf her brother, but Zuko kicked a line of orange to block it. He sent his own blast toward her only to have it meet blue flames.

"You know Zuzu I should have known better." Azula taunted. "You always were the weaker one, even when we were children. I should never have told mother of your fate all those years ago and Father wouldn't have such a disgrace for a child."

Zuko, enraged, kicked a fire ball toward his sister. _How dare she call me weak! I can redirect lightning, once her advantage against me. If I'm so weak how come she can't land a single hit on me._ Zuko laughed.

"I guess that means you're weak as well considering you haven't even come close to hitting me. Or maybe I've just surpassed you. You had the upper hand with lightning, but now that I can redirect it you can't beat me."

Azula ignored him. _Oh please it's not as if I'm actually trying._ she thought. _It's time to end this ridiculous excuse of a duel._ She glanced up, a movement Zuko did not catch. She noticed the crystal stalactite. She grinned evilly at her brother.

"Oh Zuko, I'm sorry it had to be this way." Azula fired her lighting at the ceiling causing it to collapse on top of Zuko as he shot flames into the air trying to protect himself.

Meanwhile, the Dai Li were attacking Aang and Katara, who were easily out-numbered. Most of the Dai Li focused on Aang, sending boulder after boulder toward him. Aang evaded them but not being able to counterattack. Katara was attacking the rest of the Dai Li with water whips, but they were blocked by a wall of stone.

One of the Dai Li fired rock gloves at Katara. Her hands and feet were bound by the stone, forcing her to the ground. She couldn't get free. The Dai Li who trapped her raised a boulder readying himself for the final attack.

"Katara!" Aang shouted.

Aang sent a large gust of wind toward the Dai Li surrounding him knocking them against the stone walls and earthbended a shelf above Katara protecting her. Then he bended the rocks from her hands. Momentarily distracted, Aang was caught by a rock slab and thrown up to the ceiling rendering him unconscious.

Katara was fighting the Dai Li by herself, protecting Aang from being captured. She threw water whip after water whip, ice shard after ice shard, but she couldn't fend them off. _If anything happens to Aang I'll never forgive myself._ She felt a tremble and saw the ceiling cave in on Zuko. Taking advantage of the moment, the Dai Li trapped Katara's hands once more, she couldn't move.

"Aang! Aang please wake up!" Katara pleaded as the Dai Li grabbed her arms.

They reached for Aang when a wave of earth pounded them against the walls. The agent who had Katara had fallen to the ground and only when Katara look, did she see it was because of her brother's boomerang.

"Sokka! Toph! You're okay!" She shouted.

A wall of flames separated the trio. Katara knew it was Azula and turned attention toward the princess. She readied her octopus arms to fend off Azula's onslaught.

"Get Aang out of here! I'll hold her off!" She shouted.

"Kata-" Sokka started.

"Go!"

With the Dai Li unconscious, Sokka picked up Aang and carried him toward the exit. Toph bended the rocks to encased the Dai Li so they wouldn't be followed. Then she started toward the exit as well when Katara shouted.

"Toph, Zuko is buried under that pile of rocks, get him out." Katara said.

"But Katara isn't he after Aang?"

"Just get him out Toph. I'll explain later."

"Alright, alright I'll get hot head out of there."

Toph brought her foot down and raised her arms up and all the stones lifted. She pushed them against the wall and picked Zuko up by his arms dragging him out.

"Now I see why my brother sided against me. He has a soft spot for a peasant like you!" Azula spat.

"I guess he decided to back the winning side." Katara retorted.

Azula fired a ball of blue flames toward the waterbender as she kicked a wall in the same direction. Katara blocked them easily and sent a wave toward Azula. Then, Katara bended a wall of water between them and froze it running from the firebender. Azula dodged the wave, and shot fire from her feet to land on top of the ice wall. She fired two lines of fire at the retreating waterbender, but was a tad to late.

"Katara I don't know if he's going to make it. His heartbeat is slowing down." Toph exclaimed when she saw her dark skinned friend.

"He'll be fine. The sooner we get out of here the better." Katara said. "Where's his Uncle?"

The gang glanced around, but couldn't see the old man.

"We have to go now we can't just wait for the old man." Sokka said snapping Appa's reigns to make the sky bison fly.

"Oh no. This isn't good. He isn't breathing! And his body isn't responding to my healing powers." Katara said exasperated.

"Is that such a bad thing? Now he won't capture Aang." Sokka replied.

"No Sokka you don't understand. He's on our side. He helped us get away from Azula."

"Oh yes getting flatten by rocks, what a big help."

"I might be able to still save him." Katara grabbed the blue vial she showed to Zuko in the catacombs. "I hope this works."

Katara bended the spirit water from the vial onto her hands and began healing Zuko. She brought her hands to his chest and worked them from there, focusing on his vital areas first. Within a matter of minutes she felt his lungs expanding and his heart pumping regularly.

"He's going to be fine, but he might not wake up for a while" She said.

After she knew Zuko was alright, Katara checked on Aang, who was already waking up. Aside from a minor concussion and some bruising he was completely fine.

"Oh Aang thank goodness you're alright!" She said hugging him. _I don't know what I would have done if you were in the same state as Zuko._

"Ka-Katara what happened?" The airbender asked.

"The Dai Li knocked you out and almost captured us, but Sokka and Toph came just in time."

"What would you do without us Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked playfully punching Aang's arm.

Aang chuckled. He looked at Katara with relief in his eyes.

"I'm just glad we all made it out okay." Aang said brightly. He noticed Zuko unconscious and jumped up. "What is he doing here?"

"That's what we all are wondering." Sokka yelled.

"Guys just calm down. He's on our side. Aang you saw him fight with us."

"Yeah, but Katara we fought with him in that Earth village a while back and he still hunted us down." Aang said.

"Look, I know Zuko has chased us all around the world, but when we were trapped in the catacombs he seemed different." Katara said.

 _'It's just that for so long now, whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy, it was your face.'_

 _'My face? I see.'_

 _'No. No that's not what I mean.'_

 _'It's okay. I used to think this scar marked me. The mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever. But lately, I've realized I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I'll never be free of my mark.'_

"Katara? Are you alright?" Aang asked.

Katara hadn't realize she was staring at the firebender. She shook her head.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Well I still say we shouldn't trust him. No offense Katara, but you've been wrong about a person's character before." Sokka stated.

"Don't bring Jet into this!"

"Sorry I forgot you're still sensitive about your boyfriend."

"He was not my boyfriend!"

"Well Jet did help us find Appa. And he sacrificed himself for us to escape Lake Laogai, so despite his obsessive hatred for the Fire Nation he wasn't all that bad." Aang piped in.

They four of them went quiet. They all remember what happened to Jet. Even though he wasn't their friend, he was still their age and he was killed.

"We'll be at Chameleon Bay soon. There we will be meeting dad and his fleet." Sokka finally said breaking the silence.

* * *

 **A/N: Wait...you actually read this? So that means it doesn't totally suck. (Yoo Hoo! Gold Star!) Anyways I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. I can't promise how frequent I will update but I'll try to every two weeks or so. I can't wait to see where this story goes! Please review. I would love to know what I can do to make my story better and more realistic. I accept all comments so bring on the hate fire! Well that pretty much sums it all up. Until next time...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I promise after this chapter I will try to make the rest longer..**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar nor it's characters. Enjoy chapter 2.**

He stirred in his sleep on top of the animal skin pelts, his body dripping in sweat.

' _Zuko' a woman's voice called. 'Zuko, please, my love, listen to me. Everything I've done, I've done to protect you.'_

"M-mother." The firebender whispered in his sleep.

' _Remember this, Zuko. No matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are.'_

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

 _Images of the last three years flashed in Zuko's head. Him fueling his spirit with hate and vengefulness. Attacking the Avatar and his friends continuously._

Zuko felt heat all over body. Anger and rage toward the memories. _I didn't do the one thing my mother wanted me to._

"Zuko!" Katara shouted bending water to put out the pelts that were ablaze.

She looked at the firebender. He didn't move from where she left him. _He seems to be doing better. But that outburst of fire indicates something isn't right._ Katara dipped a rag into a basin of water and patted his forehead.

"Mother?" Zuko's eyelids fluttered.

"No. It's Katara." She said softly wiping his face with the cloth.

Zuko's eyes opened slowly. He looked into Katara's blue eyes. His gazed shifted to the cloth she was pressing against his cheek.

"Where am I?" Zuko asked.

"We are at Chameleon Bay with the water tribe troop. What is the last thing you remember?" Katara said.

"The ceiling caved on me after Azula shot lightning at it. Where's my Uncle?"

Katara ignored him as she put the cloth in the basin. She picked the basin up and was walking out.

"You should rest."

"I don't need rest. I want to see my Uncle."

"Zuko you need to sleep in order to get better."

Katara was just about to walk out of the tent when Zuko shot a flame towards the door causing her to fall backwards, the basin spilling everywhere.

"I couldn't care less about me! I will not ask again! Where is my Uncle!"

"He was captured in Ba Sing Se." She said picking herself up off the ground.

"Why didn't we go back for him! How could you not save him!" Zuko stood up shouting at Katara.

"We would have been captured Zuko! There was nothing we could do and besides you needed medical attention as soon as possible!"

"What?"

"You could've died." She said quietly.

"You-you saved me?" Zuko said confused.

"Yes. You weren't breathing and your heart was pumping slower and slower with every passing second if I hadn't used the spirit water-"

"Wait you used the spirit water on me?"

Katara nodded. Zuko was grateful to the waterbender but wouldn't let her know. He wouldn't show weakness. He shook his head.

"Well you shouldn't have! I didn't ask you too! Maybe if you weren't playing around with water my Uncle wouldn't be heading to the Fire Nation!"

He stormed out of the tent leaving Katara confused. _I saved your life and that's the thanks I get!_ She bended the water that was spilled by the basin into the bowl. _We should have saved the old man, at least he would have been grateful._

Sokka turned to where Zuko shot a ball of fire and grabbed the hilt of his machete. _Katara is fine she can easily beat that jerk._

He took a few cautious steps toward the tent hearing the two benders yelling.

"Hey Snoozles what's going on?" Toph asked coming up behind Sokka.

"I'm not sure but I saw flames and I'm worried Zuko's going to try something."

"Relax Sokka. I'm sure everything is fine."

Zuko stomped out of the tent almost running into Sokka.

"Out of my way peasant. I need to get to the Fire Nation." Zuko said pushing passed Sokka.

Sokka grabbed Zuko by the shoulder, his blade at the ready.

"And do what exactly? Tell them where our location is? I don't think so." Sokka accused.

"As if you can stop me. Your pathetic blade wouldn't do anything." Earth eroded around the prince's ankles.

"You aren't going anywhere now Sparky." Toph stated.

"Let me go!" Zuko demanded.

"Not until you tell us what you plan on doing."

Zuko shot a flame at the blind earthbender, which Sokka blocked with his machete. Sokka was ready to strike when a water whip hit the prince square in the jaw.

"I don't care how upset you are with your Uncle being captured you do not attack us!" Another water whip hit him in the face. "We saved your life and how do you thank us?" Smack. "By being an angry," Smack. "Ungrateful," Smack. "Entitled jerk!" One last water whip hit him.

"I didn't ask for you to save my life! Because of you my Uncle is now in a Fire Nation prison!" Zuko shouted.

"Why you-"

"Katara take it easy I'm not burned!" Toph said as she stopped her friend from killing the broody teenager.

"I don't care he needed some sense knocked into him." Katara huffed.

"While I did get a kick out of hearing you beat him senseless, I don't think attacking him is a good idea." Toph explained.

"I thought it was all well deserved." Sokka said smirking. It wasn't everyday his calm nurturing sister flipped out and he thought it was very amusing to watch her outburst.

"Are you going to let me go to save my Uncle or are you all just going to stand there?" Zuko said annoyed. _Why'd I choose to join them again?_

A gust of wind blew overhead as Aang landed his glider next to the group.

"Hey guys what's going on?" The young monk said.

"I'm trying to go save my Uncle!" Zuko shouted. _Right that's why._

"Look Zuko I know you want to rescue Iroh, but we can't afford to do that right now." Aang said diplomatically. He bended the Earth away from Zuko's legs.

"You can't just expect me to sit here while he rots away in prison." Zuko said sitting in defeat.

"Iroh is a great war hero I don't think he'll rot. Besides we already have an invasion plan in motion so we can rescue him on the day of the eclipse when we attack."

"That's weeks away! You really expect me to rely on this plan and hope-" Zuko had a hard time breathing, his lungs still weak from the collapse in Ba Sing Se.

Katara urged Zuko to lie down, he complied. She bended water around her hands and began working the blue glow on Zuko's bare chest.

"Focus on something else it'll help your breathing." She instructed.

He saw his mother and him sitting by the turtle-duck pond. It was their special place. Before his banishment, he went there all the time, honoring her.

Zuko took deep short breaths. He looked up at the waterbender. _She just smacked me and yet she still wants to help. How can someone so fierce be so gentle?_

"Here stand up." Katara said bringing Zuko up to his feet.

"Thanks. I'm sorry for yelling at you." He turned to Toph. "And I'm sorry for attacking you."

"Forget about it. But so you know next time you strike at me you'll get buried by rocks again." Toph threatened punching her hand.

They all laughed at the tiny, but feisty earthbender.

"C'mon kids supper is being served." Hakoda called.

Sokka, Toph, Aang, and Katara ran to where the water tribesmen were. Katara stopped halfway seeing Zuko staring off into the distance. She walked over to him.

"Don't worry Zuko once the eclipse comes we'll save your uncle and put an end to this war." Katara said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"But what if that doesn't happen? What if we put all this preparation into this invasion and the Fire Nation, my father are expecting it. If they know about the invasion we'll all be charging to our deaths." Zuko said distantly.

"We have the Earth Kingdom's army backing us up so I don't think we'll lose."

"Wait the Earth Kingdom is fighting too? When did you get them to agree?"

"Before we left Ba Sing Se."

"That means Azula knows. And that means they'll be waiting for us."

Zuko looked at Katara their eyes looking into each other's. A look of understanding. A look of worry.

"Did you mean it? Back in Ba Sing Se, when you said the Fire Nation took your mother too?" Katara asked breaking the silence. Ever since their time in the catacombs the question was eating at her.

"Yes." Zuko replied turning from her.

"What happened?"

He walked toward everyone else to avoid the conversation. _I can't let myself get close. I can't let myself be true friends with any of these people. If I care for them, I will lose them. Like Uncle and Mother._

 **A/N: I hope you are liking the story thus far, and don't be shy to tell me what's wrong with my story or what I'm doing right. Also thank you Goikuchan for being the first person to follow this story, animemistress1 for being the first to follow my account, and Lady Nanoda for being the first person to fav my story! It was awesome to see that people like this story! Well until next time...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok so I know this chapter is not very long and Sokka maybe a little OOC, but I really like how this one turned out. I'm sorry it took me a while to post this, but I wasn't quite sure where to go after chapter 2, but hopefully how I ended this one will lead into chapter 4 quite nicely.**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything Avatar related.**

* * *

The southern tribe warriors gathered in the chief's tent. Among them, Sokka was speaking about the eclipse and how they needed to strike then.

"The invasion plan won't work! They will be expecting it!" Zuko shouted entering the war tent.

"Get lost kid this is a warriors only meeting."

"Please you have to listen to me! All of your lives are at stake!" Zuko begged.

"As if we'd listen to the Fire Lord's son!" The same tribesman snapped.

"You're lucky were even letting you stay here to heal! You're a threat to us everyday! Just because my sister's compassion blinds her does not mean we will ever trust you!" Sokka barked.

Zuko looked menacingly at the boy, his eyes filled with hate. _I switched sides you imbecile. At least your sister is smart enough to realize I am not a threat to all of you._

"Everyone, please calm down. Let's hear what he has to say." Hakoda spoke. "Prince Zuko, please, continue."

"Dad!"

"Sokka we should hear what he has to say. He said our lives could be in danger and as chief it is my duty to keep these men and you safe. And if your sister trusts him, as will I. Zuko?"

Zuko bowed to the chief. "Thank you sir. As I was saying, the invasion won't work. My sister and her friends were in Ba Sing Se when Katara got the Earth King to agree to aid in our fight. If I know anything about Azula it's that she has a way of getting information. The Fire Nation probably is already making preparations and you all will be charging into a trap."

Hakoda stared long at the teenager taking in what he said.

"Thank you Zuko for your input you may go now." Hakoda dismissed the Prince.

With another bow to Hakoda, Zuko turned and left the tent.

"I do not think we should stop our invasion plans, however, I do believe there needs to be a change. Sokka since this was your idea do you have any suggestions?" The chief asked his son.

"I still think we can't trust him. He's Fire Nation! He's hunted us all over the world! This could all be a trick to finally capture Aang." Sokka stated.

"Sokka I know your hatred toward the boy is well deserved, but don't let it cloud your judgement. Katara trusts him. And therefore I think we should too." Bato piped in.

"I agree with Bato son. And I think it high time we all start trusting the Fire Prince." Hakoda addressed to the warriors.

"Fine." Sokka said defeated.

"Now does anybody have a suggestion about a new invasion plan?"

Katara sat on the grass waiting outside the tent for Zuko. _How could have I not thought about Azula hearing about the plans from the King? She was posing as a Kyoshi Warrior after all she was bound to find out about the invasion._

"I'm such an idiot!" She cursed herself under her breath.

"I'm such an idiot!" She heard a voice say from behind.

Katara turned to see Zuko coming out of the tent frustrated. She got up from the ground and walked over to the firebender.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I was a fool to think they could ever trust me! I don't think anyone except your father believes I've changed." Zuko said.

He walked to the cliffside and sat, dangling his legs over the ledge. Katara stood back aways watching him. She knew the tribesmen wouldn't accept him, but her optimistic attitude thought someone other than her father would give him a chance. She took a deep breath and took a spot next to the prince.

"It's because we've been fighting in this war for too long. The men in our village won't get used to the fact that someone from the Fire Nation wants to help us overnight." Katara said reassuringly.

"How did you? How did you find a way to trust me?" Zuko asked.

"When you talked about your mother being taken from you I thought it was a trick to make me feel sorry for you, but then I saw your eyes. In that moment I couldn't imagine why you would lie about your own nation taking someone so dear from you. So I took a chance on trusting you. Then you started talking about your destiny and I knew that you had changed."

Zuko looked Katara in the eyes. He saw how caring this waterbender truly was. How easily she was swayed into believing there was good in someone. _Her idiot of a brother is right. She can easily be blinded by her compassion. That's her weakness. As what used to be mine._

"I don't blame them for not trusting me. After everything my nation did I wouldn't trust me either." Zuko said looking back into the distance.

"They will. Just give them time." Katara placed her hand on the firebender's shoulder.

"How can you be so sure? How can you just believe that these people will ever accept me?"

"Before I became a master, I was never really accepted by the rest of the tribe. I was just the girl who played with magic water. I was a reminder of what the Fire Nation did to my village. But now, I am respected by the men who once thought of me as weak. I am finally not just the little girl whose mother sacrificed herself for." She said touching her necklace.

Zuko's brow furrowed. He didn't want to hear how Katara's mother was taken away from her again. _Why am I still sitting here? I can't allow myself to get close. But she's the only one that really trusts me here. No if I start to care for her, for any of these people, my father or Azula will just take them from me._

"I need to be alone." Zuko finally said. "I don't want to talk about how awful my nation is or how they ruined your life. I already know the kind of monsters they are. They took my mother too remember?"

"Zuko, I'm sorry I didn't-"

"Just go, please." He saw the hurt in her eyes

"Alright, but if you do want to talk I'm here." Katara said standing up and walking off.

 _Why won't he just open up? He hasn't said anything more about his mother since Ba Sing Se. Why does he keep avoiding the subject? Yes it's a hard thing to think about, but talking about my mom is the one thing that makes me feel close to her. Maybe everyone would trust him if he wasn't so closed off?_ Katara thought as she searched to talk to Aang.

Meanwhile, Toph was throwing boulder after boulder at the young monk. He evaded the attacks with his airbending.

"C'mon Twinkle Toes! You won't master earthbending if you keep avoiding my attacks! Punch them back at me!" Toph said kick a large sized rock at Aang.

"Toph, I need a break. We've been at this all morning." He said.

"You mean I've been doing this all morning, all you've done is prance around dodging everything I've thrown at you! Maybe if you get a hit in you can take a break."

Toph fired another boulder at Aang, but this time he stopped it and threw it back at her. The earthbender easily smashed the boulder before it could reach her.

"You call that an attack! C'mon hit me!" Toph shouted.

"Hey Aang. Hey Toph how's the training going?" Katara asked walking up to the two youngest members of Team Avatar.

"Hey Katara! I'm glad you're here. You can watch me earthbend."

"Earthbend? You mean avoiding my attacks with airbending. He's hopeless. He learned how to earthbend, but he's too much of a wimp to use it in an actual fight."

"I'm sure Aang will get the hang of it eventually." Katara smiled reassuringly at Aang.

"Whatever. He's all yours sweetness." Toph said heading back to camp.

"Hey Aang? Can I ask you something?" Katara asked.

"Sure, I guess. What's up?"

"It's my tribe. They still think Zuko is someone who can't be trusted. I know he's changed, but no one else seems to believe it. What can I do to show everyone that he's different?"

"Katara, I don't think you can do anything. Your people's hatred for the Fire Nation blinds them from seeing Zuko as an ally. It'll just take time."

"But you trust Zuko's changed. Why can't the warriors put the past battles aside and believe he's not like the rest of the Fire Nation? They should trust your judgement about him, you're the Avatar!"

"I trust him because you do." Aang said, his cheeks flushing slightly. "You can't ignore the fact that your tribe has lost a great deal because of his people. Katara, like I said before just give them time." Aang grabbed the waterbender's hand. He looked encouragingly into her eyes, giving her hand a small squeeze. Katara smiled at her friend and brought him into a hug.

"Thanks Aang."

Later that evening, after everyone was asleep, Zuko lay beneath the stars thinking. /span/p

 _"Maybe you could be free of it."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I have healing abilities."_

 _"It's a scar, it can't be healed." Zuko said._

 _Katara held up a blue vial. "This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. It has special properties, so I've been saving it for something important. I don't know if it would work, but …" She put her hand on his damaged face._

Zuko had never let anyone, aside from Uncle Iroh, touch his scar before. Yet, somehow he allowed the waterbender to back in the catacombs of Ba Sing Se. She had gotten him to open up to someone other than his uncle. Despite their history, Katara was willing to help him, to still help him.

"You and I need to talk."

Zuko got up looking at the one who interrupted his thoughts. He walked up to the intruder.

"Fine. Then let's talk."

"You may have my sister and everyone else's trust, but I'm not as easily persuade. Let me make something clear, Katara trusted someone before. Someone who wound up using her for his own benefit. If I find out you're just using my sister's caring nature to capture Aang, I will not hesitate to-"

"To what? Kill me? Despite what you think, I have changed. I'm here to help the Avatar not use anyone for my own sake." Zuko started to storm off, but his arm was caught. His face being brought close to the watertribe boy.

"Just stay away from my sister." Sokka threatened.

* * *

 **A/N: Once again sorry this chapter isn't that long, but I really liked where it ended. Also I apologize for not having it out sooner, but I just started college so it's going to be hard to post every two weeks. Also I would like to thank thedoctor11th for being the first person to review my story. Until next time...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys so this chapter may get confusing to read and I apologize for that in advance. I hope you enjoy this chapter and just hope you like the story in general.**

 **Disclaimer: Avatar is not mine.**

* * *

Katara stared off into the distance. It's been a week and a half since Ba Sing Se was overtaken by Azula and her chronies. And it's been three days since her father told the gang about the new invasion plan. She sat on the shore letting her bare feet be splashed by the waves. Her arms hugging her knees.

"Hey Katara is everything ok?" Aang asked landing his glider next to his friend.

"Yeah. I'm fine Aang. It's just I've finally been reunited with my dad and now we're being separated again."

 _Hakoda and Sokka approached the four benders. Sokka glared at Zuko, who was sitting beside Katara. A gesture that was returned by the Fire Prince._

 _'Kids, the warriors and I have come to a decision about what to do for the invasion.' The chief said._

 _'We're going to be splitting off into two groups. The warriors are going to stay back and wait for the day of the eclipse to infiltrate the Fire Nation-' Started Sokka._

 _'While you kids go ahead and find out what the Fire Nation has planned for our invasion.'_

 _What? But our family is together again, we can't just leave each other.' Katara said._

 _'Katara-'_

 _'No! Dad you already left us once! We needed you and you left! How can you be doing that again?' Katara shouted running toward the beach._

 _'Katara!'_

"Look, Katara I know how hard it's been for you not having your dad around, but we need to end this war. I think this is the best way for us have the upperhand for a change." Aang said.

"Thanks Aang." Katara said distantly.

"That's not the only thing bothering you is it."

Katara shifted, turning slightly from Aang. The side of her cheek now resting on her knee.

She stood with her feet in the water looking at the risen full moon, feeling her power become stronger with every passing second.

 _'Katara.'_

 _The waterbender turned away from the advancing voice. She forced herself to focus on the push and pull of the waves._

 _'Katara you can't blame your father for wanting to end this war.'_

 _'I don't! I blame him for abandoning Sokka and I!'_

 _'He left to protect you!'_

 _'Our mother was killed, we were heartbroken and he left us!'_

 _'He left to fight in the war, so he wouldn't have to lose either of you! At least your father cares enough to fight for you! Mine did this to me because I didn't agree with the war general sending innocent people to their deaths!' Zuko yelled pointing to his scar._

 _Katara stood there shocked at Zuko's statement. How could his own father scorch his face? And all to teach a lesson? She couldn't understand how a father could be so cruel to their child. She suddenly felt guilty. Here she was complaining about her loving father, while Zuko's father doesn't even care about him._

 _'I didn't know.' She said quietly._

 _'Because I didn't want to share that with anyone. I don't want people to know my father branded me. I didn't want anyone to know the reason why he banished me.'_

 _'Is that why you won't open up to anyone?'_

 _'What are you talking about?' Zuko asked confused by her question._

 _'Are you so full of resentment toward your father that you won't let anyone in because you don't want to get hurt?'_

 _'No.'_

 _'Then why don't you let anyone in?'_

 _'I don't have to explain myself to a peasant like you!' Zuko shouted wanting the conversation to end._

 _'Not letting someone in will start fueling your soul with hatred.'_

 _'You don't know anything! You only lost your mother, I've lost everyone I loved! I was nothing but a disappointment to my father who wished I was never even born! You don't know what it's like to lose the only people who ever loved you! So you can stop complaining about how awful it was to lose your mother and have a loving father!' Zuko shouted fiercely. He hated the words he spat at the waterbender, but it was too late to take anything back._

 _'I don't know anything because you won't open up! Continue down this path of looking down on everyone and you'll end up just as heartless and cruel as your father!' She yelled hitting Zuko's shoulder with her own as she headed back toward camp._

"Aang, I just need to be alone right now." Katara whispered a slight tear going down her face.

The young monk looked at his friend with concern, but he opened his glider and flew off to the others. Katara watched as Aang left. She sat there for a while lost in thought, but eventually got up and decided to practice her bending. She began to snake a stream of water around her, from her ankles to the top of her head. Katara then forced her stream up into a ball above her. Then she lowered the ball in front of her, firing ice shards from the floating water.

Sokka watched as his sister bended. He knew how upset she would be about the plan, but never thought she would ignore him so relentlessly. He tried finding her after she ran off, but their father stopped him from following her.

 _'Give her time son. She'll understand it's for the best. Why don't we all head back and get some rest?' Hakoda said._

 _The three benders, the chief, and Sokka joined the rest of the tribesmen at the camp and each slipped into their tents. Everyone was sound asleep and Sokka tossed and turned trying to do the same. Suddenly, he heard a shuffle outside. He readied his club and peeked out. He saw Zuko going out of his tent toward the beach. He followed. They were halfway to the beach when he dove behind a boulder to avoid being seen._

 _'I know you're following me. You're not very conspicuous about it.' The firebender stated._

 _'What are you doing out this late? Signaling a Fire Nation ship our location?' Sokka said coming out from behind his hiding space bringing his weapon into view._

 _'As I've said before I've changed. I'm heading to the beach to check on your sister. She never came back to the healing tent for my session.'_

 _'I told you to stay away from her.' Sokka advanced._

 _'You have nothing to worry about. I'm keeping my distance.' Zuko turned continuing his walk to the beach. 'Just go back to your tent.'_

 _Sokka ignored him. He continued to follow the prince, further away this time. When he saw Zuko getting close to his sister he hid behind a rock, close enough to see, but too far to hear anything. He was at the ready to fight. Even with his sister's enhanced bending ability, he wanted to be there to defend her._

"Katara?"

"Go away Sokka." Katara said dropping her water and turning her back on him arms crossed.

"Katara please-"

"Go away!" Katara shouted facing him.

"I know you're mad, but-"

"How can you agree to dad's idea to let him leave us again?!"

"Katara, it's the only way to insure a lot of people aren't killed during the invasion."

"It's not fair!" Tears were streaming down her face.

"This is war Katara! Families get separated it's what happens! I know it isn't fair, but it's the reality."

"But we just got our family back." She looked up into her big brother's eyes.

"I know. We'll see him again. I promise you that." He pulled his sister into a hug. "Our family won't be separated for long." Sokka and his sister stayed that way, letting the waves wash over their legs. The midday sun blazing down around them.

"Sokka, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"You don't have to say anything Katara. I know how much it hurts." Sokka said, stroking Katara's hair soothingly.

The siblings walk back to camp together in a calming silence. They reach the outskirts of all the tents when Sokka grabs Katara by the shoulder. He looks his sister in the eyes and sighs.

"Katara, what I'm about to say is going to make you mad at me again, but I have to say it. I don't want you to spend anymore time with Zuko."

Katara opened her mouth to speak, but Sokka raised his hand, signaling her to let him explain.

"I know that you trust him, but I don't. We have a lot of history with him hunting us down. I trust you, but you and I both know how Jet took advantage of your trustworthiness. I don't want to see you get hurt again."

"Sokka, he's changed. I know he has, Aang believes he has, and Toph knew he wasn't lying. So why do you keep insisting he can't be trusted? What happened with Jet was a mistake I don't intend to make again."

"I know he's not after Aang. I trust Toph, with her being able to tell when people are lying and all."

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is you. I don't want him to try and go after you. I'm a 16-year-old boy just like him Katara. Considering you're the only girl around our age here and you're relatively attractive, I don't want him to be 'getting close' to you."

"Sokka, believe me he doesn't want to be my friend. He keeps pushing me away when I try to get him to talk." Katara said not fully understanding Sokka's statement.

"Well stop trying. From now on the only time you can interact with him is to finish healing him."

"Sokka! He's going to be in our group now, we should be friends with him!"

"I don't even like the idea of your glowing magic hands being all over his body! How do you expect me to approve of you two being friends? All I'm asking is for you not to get too 'comfortable' with him."

"I won't stop trying to be friends with him just because you don't like him! I'm not a helpless child anymore! I can take care of myself!"

Katara stalked off to her sleeping tent. Even though it was midday, she didn't want to see anyone. _I'm not helpless. I'm not foolish either. I know when a person has good in them. Jet, despite his flaws, wasn't an absolutely terrible person. Zuko doesn't even want to be my friend. Sokka doesn't what he's talking about._

Zuko stood near the edge of the cliff looking at the few scattered clouds in the evening sky. _Uncle, I promise when we head to the Fire Nation I will rescue you._

"Zuko, can we talk?" A timid Katara asked.

"I have nothing to say to you." He said turning away not wanting to rehash the fight they had a couple nights ago.

"Zuko please. I'm sorry about what I said the other night. You were right. I shouldn't be complaining about my life when there are countless others worse off." She said taking one step forward.

"It doesn't matter."

"It does to me."

"Katara I don't care about what you said because I don't care about you or anyone else here! I'm here to help the Avatar learn firebending and that's it!" He yelled, regretting the words as soon as he saw Katara's face.

"Zuko! I know you care that's why you keep pushing everyone away!" Katara shouted, advancing closer to him.

"Just go."

"I'm not going to. Like it or not I want to be your friend."

"Katara go away!"

"No!"

"Leave!" Zuko turned to face her, momentarily losing control, fire shot from his hand. The sudden flame caused Katara to stumble backward. She tripped over a rock jutting out, sending her over the cliff side. A shriek escaped her lips.

"Katara!" Zuko screamed, reaching for her futility.

Zuko peered over the edge, expecting Katara to be sprawled out on the ground 50ft below. Instead he noticed her figure lying on a small ledge below him. He looked to camp and saw Sokka and Hakoda running and Aang flying with his glider toward him.

"What happened? Where's Katara?" Hakoda asked.

"She fell off the cliff. I see her on a small ledge below."

"Katara!" Sokka shouted looking to where Zuko directed.

"I'll go get her." Aang said.

The airbender took his glider and flew to where Katara was. There was barely enough room on the ledge for him to land. He set his glider down and bended the ledge upward. Hakoda took his daughter in his arms carrying her back to camp, concern flooding his face. Sokka followed, but not before he shot Zuko a hardening glance.

"Zuko? What happened?" Aang said seriously.

Zuko looked at the young monk and told him everything. He told Aang about Sokka's threats to stay away from Katara. He talked about the night of the new plan. How when he went to check on her she said those harsh words about him becoming like his father. He talked about how Katara tried apologizing, but he wouldn't listen. He confessed to losing control and sending the waterbender over the cliffside.

"I didn't mean for her to fall off. I was just angry and wanted to be left alone and my firebending just took a mind of its own. Why couldn't I just accept her apology?"

"Zuko, I understand you didn't do it on purpose." Aang said sympathetically.

"Everyone else won't see it that way. They'll think I was trying to kill her. I should leave now before they do the same."

"If you run, then they'll really think that you did. Toph could vouch for you. They all believed you weren't an enemy after she assured them you weren't lying. Let's just go make sure Katara's alright." Aang said not wanting to think of the possibility of Katara being dead. _Katara you can't be dead. You can't be when I never told you how I truly feel._

"You go ahead. I don't think anyone wants to see me right now." Zuko said quietly. "Don't worry I won't try and run. I'm not that careless." He added when he saw the suspicious look on Aang's face.

The airbender nodded and flew off to check on Katara. Zuko sat on a nearby rock, looking down. His arms were rested on his knees and his hands on his head. He focused on the ground, trying to silence his thoughts. _This is all my fault. If I would've just accepted her apology she wouldn't be in this situation. She can't die. She's the only one who really sees the good in me. She trusted me first. How could this have happened? She's right. If I keep forcing people out of my life I'll be just as cruel as my father. I pushed myself away so I wouldn't lose anyone, but ended up doing just that. I can't lose the only friend I may ever have. I can't lose her._

* * *

 **A/N: I really liked writing this chapter. This is a turning point for Zuko, he is going to be more open to everyone. More Zutara moments to come in the future chapters. Also I would like to thank Laurie for reviewing. I appreciated your comment and completely agree with you. I am pretty confident with my writing, but this is my first time writing a fanfic so I wasn't quite sure how it would go (hence why I declared it garbage.) Thank you all for reading this story, until next time...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys sorry I took so long with the update. I've been so busy. I can't say when I will get the next one up. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.**

* * *

She had a huge gash along her hairline, rendering her unconscious. Other than her bloody head, she had no other injuries. It had been hours since she fell off the cliff. He sat beside her, wishing she would just open her eyes. He grasped her hand and moved a loose strand of hair from her bloody forehead. _Please Katara, just wake up. I can't lose you. After everything I just can't lose you. I already lost Kya, I can't lose you too._ Hakoda thought to himself, desperately wishing to see the blue eyes of his daughter.

"How is she doing dad?" Sokka asked softly, walking into the healing tent with a basin of water in his arms.

"She still hasn't woke up." Hakoda replied to his son.

"Katara…" Sokka whispered.

Sokka walked over to his still sister, setting the basin down beside her. He took out the cloth and dabbed her forehead with the water, red overpowering the pale color of the cloth. He looked at his sister's face, a mixture of fear and hatred flooded his features. _I swear if she doesn't wake up, I'll kill him. She trusted him and he sends her over the cliffside. This is exactly why I didn't want her getting close to him. How could I not have been there for her? I'll never forgive myself if Katara is...if Katara is dead._

"I swear I'm gonna kill him." Sokka hissed through his teeth.

"Sokka, we don't know what happened. Zuko may not be at fault." Hakoda said calmly.

"So Katara threw herself off the cliff?! No! She is not careless enough to just fall off the cliff dad!" Sokka yelled, throwing the cloth into the basin.

"Sokka, please calm down."

"He might have killed her! We should get rid of him before he hurts anyone else!"

"Son, please. I can't deal with this right now."

"Katara is not careless! Zuko had to have done something!"

"Sokka, she could have-"

"No! Katara takes caution! She watches out for everyone! You wouldn't even know about her anyways would you? You've been away for too long. You know nothing about her or me!"

"Sokka, please-"

"She was more a parent to me than you ever were. She was there when you weren't." Sokka said just barely loud enough for Hakoda to hear. He exited the tent looking for a particular firebender.

"How's Katara?" Aang said when he noticed Sokka come out of the tent.

"Where's Zuko?" Sokka asked, ignoring the young monk.

"Sokka-"

"Where is he!"

"He's by the cliff still." Aang said quietly.

Sokka stomped off toward the direction Aang indicated. He readied his club. He didn't care if he had the disadvantage, he would kill Zuko for hurting his sister. With every step he took his hatred manifested into a flame of fury. Aang followed him, cautiously. He didn't want to upset his friend even further.

"Sokka this is not the way to solve things!"

"Go away Aang! This doesn't concern you!"

"Katara is alright! You don't have to do this!"

Sokka turned on his friend, his eyes exhibiting the loathing he felt for the Fire Prince. He met his eyes with Aang's.

"We don't know if she's ever going to wake up! I can't let him get away with hurting my sister!"

"You want revenge?"

"Of course I do Aang! He should have never joined us! He's Fire Nation! He hurt my sister! He hurt Katara Aang! You can't expect me to just stand by and do nothing about it!" Sokka snapped, heading back to his path toward Zuko.

"I'm sure that's how Jet felt about the Fire Nation too." Aang said, keeping his composure.

"What did you just say?" Sokka stopped in his tracks.

"Jet wanted revenge too."

"What does he have to do with anything?"

"Sokka, don't let the thought of revenge overpower you like it did with Jet."

"I am nothing like Jet!" Sokka shouted, turning his attention back to his young friend.

"Well you sure sound like him. You want want someone's blood on your hands. Please Sokka. You're better than this. Forget what happened and let it go. Right now Katara needs you to be there to care for her, not kill Zuko for her." Aang put his hand on Sokka's shoulder.

Sokka looked at the club in his hand. He looked back to where Zuko was. He looked at the tent where his sister lay. He looked at his feet, focusing on the gravel beneath his feet. Finally, he drew a breath and looked Aang in the eyes.

"You're right Aang. I am better than that. I am not like Jet. But if this happens again; if he hurts another person I care about I won't hesitate." He said, handing his club over to the airbender.

"Come on, how about we go for a ride on Appa?" Aang replied changing the subject.

Zuko sat on a boulder looking off in the distance. Just a couple of hours ago he lost control. Just a couple hours ago he sent Katara falling over the edge of the cliff. He grabbed a pebble, rolling it around between his fingers.

"If only you were here uncle. You could tell me what to do." He sighed throwing the pebble off the cliff.

"Do you always talk to yourself hot head?" Piped up a voice from behind.

"Every now and then. Mostly when I'm trying to work something out." Zuko turned to face the young earthbender.

"Look Katara's fine. I could feel her heartbeat with my seismic sense. No need to beat yourself up about it." Toph said.

"That's easy for you to say. I've always struggled with doing the right thing. My uncle has been there for me, trying to get me to choose good. Maybe if I chose to help the Avatar sooner he would be here and Katara wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Oh would you stop your complaining! I said sweetness is fine! Sheesh are all firebenders as whiney as you are?"

"What are you even doing here?"

"I was in charge of telling you dinner's ready and that you better hurry or there won't be any left. So c'mon sparky, quite your sulking and let's go grab some grub." Toph stated punching his shoulder.

"Well I can't keep avoiding everyone. It's time to face them." Zuko sighed.

He got off the boulder and took one last look at the horizon. He joined the earthbender and walked back to camp. The pair got their food and sat on a skin pelt near the tent that held an unconscious Katara. Toph finished her meal and went off to join Aang and Sokka in the tent with Katara, leaving Zuko sitting alone with his thoughts. He thought back to the time in the catacombs of Ba Sing Se, when he first told Katara about his mother.

' _Why did they throw you in here? Oh, wait, let me guess. It's a trap. So that when Aang shows up to help me, you can finally have him in your little Fire Nation clutches! You're a terrible person! You know that? Always following us! Hunting the Avatar! Trying to capture the world's last hope for peace! But what do you care? You're the Fire Lord's son. Spreading war and violence and hatred is in your blood!' She continued._

' _You don't know what you're talking about!' Zuko yelled, infuriated._

' _I don't? How dare you! You have no idea what this war has put me through! Me personally!' Katara stated before turning her back and clutching her necklace. She sat, raising her hand to quiet the sobs escaping her. 'The Fire Nation took my mother from me.'_

 _Zuko faced the waterbender; empathy flooding his face._

' _I'm sorry. That's something we have in common.' Zuko said picturing his own mother the night before she disappeared._

Zuko touched his scar, remembering when she placed her hand on it. How she was willing to help him because she had the same lost. He thought to the time when the subject of his mother was brought up again.

' _Did you mean it? Back in Ba Sing Se, when you said the Fire Nation took your mother too?' Katara asked breaking the silence._

' _Yes.' Zuko replied turning from her._

' _What happened?'_

He left her there wondering in silence. He kept pushing her away when she was just trying to help. Zuko looked at Katara's tent. He got up from where he was sitting. With his fists clenched, Zuko took a deep breath and entered the tent. _My mother was trying to protect me. She cared too much for me and paid the price for it. That's why I kept my distance. I didn't want another person I care about to be taken from me._

"Get out of here." Sokka hissed, his voice full of malice.

"I'm sorry for what I did, but it wasn't intentional. I never meant to hurt Katara." Zuko said apologetically.

"The fact of the matter is I told you to stay away from her. And now my sister is lying unconscious because you couldn't control yourself! Get out!"

"Oh calm down snoozles. Katara isn't dead. She'll probably wake up in a couple hours, heal whatever injuries she has, and then we'll have our bossy sugar queen back." Toph said slapping Sokka on the back.

"Come on Sokka he's just as worried as the rest of us." Aang added.

"I don't want that flame throwing jerk anywhere near my little sister!"

"Look I know you hate me, but Katara is the only one who considers me a friend. I didn't want her to get hurt." Zuko said.

"Friend? Yeah right! You sent her over the cliff!"

"It was an accident!"

"I told you to stay away! This happened because you couldn't help yourself!"

"I was keeping my distance! You should have told your sister to stay away!"

Sokka was dumbfounded. He was at a lost for words. He did warn Katara, but she's too stubborn to ever listen to him. Had Zuko really been trying to stay away from her?

' _What are you doing out this late? Signaling a Fire Nation ship our location?' Sokka said coming out from behind his hiding space bringing his weapon into view._

' _As I've said before I've changed. I'm heading to the beach to check on your sister. She never came back to the healing tent for my session.'_

' _I told you to stay away from her.' Sokka advanced._

' _You have nothing to worry about. I'm keeping my distance.' Zuko turned continuing his walk to the beach. 'Just go back to your tent.'_

"Then why did you go to the beach?" Sokka asked quietly.

"What?"

"The night we talked about the new invasion plan you went to check on Katara. Why? You weren't keeping your distance then."

Zuko was silent. What was the reason he checked on her? Was it just to continue the healing process? Or was it to see if she was alright?

' _Maybe you could be free of it.'_

' _What?'_

' _I have healing abilities.'_

' _It's a scar, it can't be healed.' Zuko said._

 _Katara held up a blue vial._

' _This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. It has special properties, so I've been saving it for something important. I don't know if it would work, but …' She put her hand on his damaged face._

Zuko place his hand on his scar. He let her get so close. He let her touch the one thing he despised most. He let her touch the mark of where his father had branded him. _It was that moment she thought I wasn't a monster. In that moment she trusted me._

"Well why did you go after her?" Sokka asked again.

"I wanted to make sure she was alright. Katara is the first one to believe that I can be good aside from Uncle Iroh. She wanted to help me in the catacombs before we were allies. I wanted to help her too."

"Thanks for the help." Sokka hissed shooting a glance at Katara before storming out.

"I should go talk to him." Aang sighed heading toward the exit when Zuko put his arm out stopping the airbender.

"Let me. We need to sort whatever this is out if we ever want to work together." The Fire Prince said.

Zuko followed Sokka out of the tent. The two teenagers were in the center of camp. Sokka noticed the firebender and grabbed his club. He turned to face Zuko his club at the ready.

"I never wanted you here! The only reason you haven't been left behind or killed is because Katara trusts you and everyone here trusts her judgement!"

"We've already been through this I've changed! I'm not after Aang anymore. I'm done with the Fire Nation!" Zuko yelled.

"You think I don't know that! I'm not dense!" Sokka shouted.

Sokka moved closer to Zuko. He stopped next to the prince's ear. The warriors around the camp watched the two intently. They all knew a fight would ensue. The warriors could tell neither Sokka nor Zuko was going to back down.

"I know you aren't after Aang. You're after something else and I don't intend for you to take it." Sokka whispered menacingly.

"What are you on about?" Zuko muttered.

"I'm 16 too you know. I can guarantee that I know what types of things that go on in your head."

"What are you implying?"

"This is my last warning: stay away from Katara, stay away from my sister."

Sokka stepped back searing his eyes into Zuko's. He sheathed his club and continued his walk toward the beach. Zuko watched him, his gaze filled with anger. _Who does that peasant think he is? How dare he accuse me of going after Katara in such a way. If he wants a fight, well know he's got one._ Zuko went to his tent, grabbed his dual broadswords, and headed after the young water tribe warrior.

When Zuko got to the beach, Sokka was staring off at the setting sun. Sokka didn't turn to face Zuko, but his hand rested on the handle of his club, knowing what would happen. Zuko brought one of his swords next to Sokka's face.

"If you have a problem with me, go ahead and fight me. I have to warn you though I don't plan on losing."

"Well I hate to burst your bubble, but I'm not going to be the loser here." Sokka said unsheathing his club.

"Oh please as if you could beat me in a dual. I've had years of training with this broadswords while you were playing warrior back in your tribe in the South Pole." Zuko stated spinning the swords in his hands.

"How about we make a deal then? If I win you leave Team Avatar and never come back."

"Fine, but when I win, you drop this whole macho act. We are both working to help Aang bring my father down. When I win you will finally accept me as a part of the group."

"Well I'm not going to lose so that's fine with me."

Sokka leaped forward bringing his club down above Zuko's head. The firebender effortlessly blocked the attack with both swords and kicked Sokka in the chest. Sokka sprang up as soon as he hit the ground barely dodging the swipe of one of Zuko's blades. He lunged again at Zuko, but his club was sent downward after Zuko hit it with his elbow. Zuko kicked Sokka's legs out from under him, causing the warrior to lay on his back and his club to fly behind him. Zuko then stuck his swords crisscrossed on either side of Sokka's head.

"Look you can't beat me. You're too inexperienced. Just give up." Zuko said kneeling beside him.

"I'm not giving up!"

"You lost your weapon and there's no way out of there without getting your throat sliced."

Sokka tried pulling one of the swords, but the slightest movement caused it to cut him. He winced in pain. He had to think a way out in order to win. He reached for his dagger. Sokka stuck it in between the crossed swords and tried pushing his way through, but to no avail.

"I told you there's no way out of that unless you want to bust a vital area."

"Alright alright! Fine! I give up! Just get me out of this!"

Zuko smirked and pulled up his broadswords. Sokka sat up rubbing the spot the blade nicked him, blood slightly coloring the palm of his hand. Zuko walked over and grabbed the water tribe club and handed it back to Sokka. He offered his hand for Sokka to take. Sokka accepted the offer and Zuko pulled the warrior up to his feet.

"You know I could help train you with broadswords. I don't just have to help Aang, I can help you too."

"Thanks." Sokka responded sheepishly.

"Look you aren't a bad warrior you just need better training. I could help you with your technique. When I'm not training Aang I can train you." Zuko suggested.

"You may be a part of Team Avatar now, but that doesn't mean we're friends. And that doesn't mean I want you near my sister."

"I wouldn't hurt Katara intentionally and I would never pursue her in the way you accuse me of. I just need a friend like her in my life. One who is compassionate and kind and will stand by me when the road gets tough."

"I suppose she needs a friend like you too. She needs someone who will challenge her the way you do." Sokka sighed.

"Does this mean you are ok with Katara and I being friends?"

"Katara has always wanted to see the good in everyone. She was wrong about someone she really cared about and he hurt her. Don't make her judgements about you be wrong." Sokka said walking back to camp.

* * *

 **A/N: Once again sorry it took so long, but hey Zuko and Sokka are getting along now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry it took me so long to update, life just got in the way.**

* * *

 _'_ _We_ _can't_ _leave_ _now_ _with_ _the_ _Fire_ _Nation_ _about_ _to_ _burn_ _down_ _a_ _forest!' Katara_ _shouted._

 _'_ _I'm_ _sorry_ _Katara. Jet's_ _very_ _smooth, but_ _we_ _can't_ _trust_ _him.' Sokka_ _replied._

 _'_ _You_ _know_ _what_ _I_ _think? You're_ _jealous_ _that_ _he's_ _a_ _better_ _warrior_ _and_ _a_ _better_ _leader!'_

 _'_ _Katara, I'm_ _not_ _jealous_ _of_ _Jet. It's_ _just_ _that_ _my_ _instinct_ _—'_

 _'_ _Well_ _my_ _instincts_ _tell_ _me_ _we_ _need_ _to_ _stay_ _here_ _a_ _little_ _longer_ _and_ _help_ _Jet. Come_ _on_ _Aang.'_

Katara shifted in her sleep, her breathing becoming heavier. Her father sat next to her desperately trying to find a way to get her to wake up.

 _'_ _I_ _'_ _ve_ _gotta_ _stop_ _him_ _'_ _Aang_ _stated_ _readying_ _to_ _fly._

 _'_ _Jet_ _wouldn_ _'_ _t_ _do_ _that.' Katara_ _replied_ _in_ _disbelief._

 _'_ _Yes_ _I_ _would.' Jet_ _said_ _snatching_ _Aang_ _'_ _s_ _glider._

 _'_ _Jet, why?' Katara_ _asked, hurt_ _in_ _her_ _eyes._

 _'_ _Katara, you_ _would_ _too_ _if_ _you_ _just_ _stopped_ _to_ _think. Think_ _about_ _what_ _the_ _Fire_ _Nation_ _did_ _to_ _your_ _mother, we_ _can't_ _let_ _them_ _do_ _that_ _to_ _anyone_ _else, ever_ _again.'_

 _'_ _This_ _isn_ _'_ _t_ _the_ _answer!'_

 _'_ _I_ _want_ _you_ _to_ _understand_ _me_ _Katara. I_ _thought_ _your_ _brother_ _would_ _understand, but-'_

"Where's Sokka?" Katara spoke softly in her sleep.

"Katara?" Hakoda took his face from his hands, staring at his only daughter as though she had just woken up from the dead.

 _'_ _This_ _isn_ _'_ _t_ _good.' Katara_ _said, attempting_ _to_ _heal_ _Jet_ _'_ _s_ _wounds._

 _'_ _You_ _guys_ _go_ _find_ _Appa. We_ _'_ _ll_ _take_ _care_ _of_ _Jet.' Smellerbee_ _stated._

 _'_ _We_ _'_ _re_ _not_ _going_ _to_ _leave_ _you.' Katara_ _retorted._

 _'_ _There_ _'_ _s_ _no_ _time. Just_ _go. We_ _'_ _ll_ _take_ _care_ _of_ _him. He_ _'_ _s_ _our_ _leader.' A_ _quiet_ _Longshot_ _piped_ _in._

 _'_ _Don_ _'_ _t_ _worry_ _Katara. I_ _'_ _ll_ _be_ _fine.' Jet_ _smiled_ _weakly._

Katara's body stiffened her hand grasping the covers. Hakoda continued to watch his daughter.

 _'_ _Katara_ _I_ _don't_ _care_ _about_ _what_ _you_ _said_ _because_ _I_ _don't_ _care_ _about_ _you_ _or_ _anyone_ _else_ _here! I'm_ _here_ _to_ _help_ _the_ _Avatar_ _learn_ _firebending_ _and_ _that's_ _it!' Zuko_ _yelled._

 _'_ _Zuko! I_ _know_ _you_ _care_ _that's_ _why_ _you_ _keep_ _pushing_ _everyone_ _away!' Katara_ _shouted, advancing_ _closer_ _to_ _him._

 _'_ _Just_ _go.'_

 _'_ _I'm_ _not_ _going_ _to. Like_ _it_ _or_ _not_ _I_ _want_ _to_ _be_ _your_ _friend.'_

 _'_ _Katara_ _go_ _away!'_

 _'_ _No!"_

 _'_ _Leave!'_

 _Zuko_ _turned_ _to_ _face_ _her, momentarily_ _losing_ _control, fire_ _shot_ _from_ _his_ _hand. The_ _sudden_ _flame_ _caused_ _Katara_ _to_ _stumble_ _backward. She_ _tripped_ _over_ _a_ _rock_ _jutting_ _out, sending_ _her_ _over_ _the_ _cliff_ _side. A_ _shriek_ _escaped_ _her_ _lips._

 _'_ _Katara!' Zuko_ _screamed._

Katara eyes snapped open, she was sitting upright, her breathing heavy and irregular.

"Katara." Hakoda nearly whispered with relief as he brought the young waterbender into a hug.

"Dad? What happened?" Katara asked.

"You fell off the cliff-side, don't you remember?"

 _So_ _that_ _wasn_ _'_ _t_ _just_ _a_ _dream._ Katara thought.

"How long have I been unconscious for?" She asked.

"About a week."

"A week! We were supposed to leave for the Fire Nation by now!"

"Katara calm down. You need to rest." Hakoda said stroking his daughter's hair.

"I can't rest we need to be moving."

"How about you rest for tonight and we'll see how you're doing tomorrow?"

"But-"

"I'm not letting you leave until we know you are completely okay."

"Fine." Katara huffed laying back down on the animal pelts.

"I'm going to go get Sokka and the rest of your friends, they'll want to know you've woken up. They were worried about you. I'm sure they would want to know you're okay."

"You can tell them I'm alright and I want to see them. I just don't know what I'm going to say to Zuko yet." She said turning on her side.

"What happened when you fell Katara?"

"Nothing. It was an accident I'm sure, I just don't want to see him right now."

Hakoda looked at his daughter, wondering what happened. _She_ _was_ _so_ _eager_ _to_ _get_ _everyone_ _to_ _trust_ _him. She_ _just_ _wanted_ _everyone_ _to_ _see_ _the_ _good_ _in_ _that_ _boy. What_ _happened_ _to_ _make_ _her_ _want_ _to_ _avoid_ _him?_

"Alright I'll be sure to tell them." The chief said exiting the tent.

As soon as Sokka saw his father's face, he knew Katara was awake. He raced to his sister, leaving the rest of the gang confused by his sudden burst of energy. They all turned to Hakoda questioningly.

"She's awake now and would like to see you all." He said with a smile.

Toph and Aang immediately followed Sokka's example and sprinted toward the tent that held their waterbending friend. Zuko's face was relieved and he started walking in the same direction everyone else had when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Zuko, but she asked not to see you right away." The chief said staring into the firebender's eyes.

Zuko's face became solemn, his eyes showing the hurt he felt. _Why would she want to see me? I'm the reason all of this happened in the first place. I wouldn't be surprised if I lost the only friend I had._

As soon as Sokka ran into the tent, he enveloped Katara in a bone crushing hug. Aang and Toph weren't far behind and joined in the embrace, happy to have their friend awake.

"Not that I don't enjoy this group hug or anything, but I'm having trouble breathing here." Katara said, a smile spreading from one ear to the other.

"Thank goodness you're okay! I thought maybe…" Sokka choked, a lump welling inside his throat.

Katara looked at her brother. She could tell the anguish he felt through his gaze. Her brow furrowed seeing how her accident had affected her older sibling. She had caused him and everyone else to worry if she ever would wake up. She suddenly felt guilty for causing so much trouble and for their plan to infiltrate the Fire Nation to be delayed.

"Sokka I'm fine. We can't waste any more time staying here. The eclipse is almost here and we haven't even headed out to the Fire Nation." Katara said.

"We had to make sure you were ok. We can leave tomorrow." Sokka responded.

"No, we've wasted too much time because of me. We need to leave tonight."

"Katara-" Aang started.

"No Aang I've made up my mind we head out on Appa tonight."

"Fine. If you think you're well enough to travel, then we'll head out after the rest of the troops are asleep." Sokka said.

"Sokka, she just woke up from being unconscious for the last couple of days you can't expect her to be well enough to travel."

"Look Aang no one cares more about Katara's well-being than I do, but she's right. We can't keep wasting time. The longer we stall, the longer the Fire Nation has to set up counter measures."

"She needs to rest."

"She can rest on Appa. We won't be landing much in the Fire Nation anyways."

"But Sokka-"

"Would you just listen twinkle toes? We can't just stay here because Katara's not feeling well. She can suck it up and keep moving." Toph piped in.

"But-"

"Aang, I'm fine really." Katara said setting her hand on the airbender's arm.

Aang looked at his friend. He was concerned for her safety. He didn't want to set out on a journey so soon after her accident, but he knew the look on her face. He knew the determination in her eyes would not diminish. Once Katara has her mind made up there is no stopping her.

"Fine, then we do what Sokka says and leave when everyone else is sleeping." Aang said.

Katara smiled at him. She appreciated how much he cared, but they couldn't jeopardize the mission because of her. They already wasted enough time as it is.

"Then let's start gathering supplies. It's a long journey to the Fire Nation from here." Sokka said.

* * *

 **A/N: Once again I'm sorry this update took so long. I hope to update chapter 7 and 8 by next week, but it depends how busy my schedule is. I should have them up by the end of February at the most. Until next time…**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm sorry my chapters are so short. I have an idea of how I want this story to go and when things will start getting more interesting. When I do reach that point, I promise the chapters will be longer.**

* * *

Zuko sat looking out into the distance with his elbow on his knee, lost in thought. His mind wandered to his uncle Iroh and what he would say at a time like this.

"I've lost her uncle. I've lost the only friend I had. She trusted me and what do I do? I lose my temper and now she doesn't even want to see me. But I don't blame her, all I am to these people is the Fire Lord's son. A banished prince," Zuko said.

"How come every time I come to get you, you're sulking and talking to yourself?" Toph asked.

"What is it now? I want to be alone,"

"Sokka wanted me to tell you that we are heading out on Appa tonight, so you need to pack your things,"

"It's not like I have much. Just my broad swords; it won't take me long, I'll pack in a minute,"

Toph turned to leave, but stopped hesitantly. She has never been the one to talk about her emotions or other people's for that matter, but she had this naggy voice in her head which she assumed was Katara's to go over and talk to the firebender.

"Look sparky, Katara's not the type to hate someone. So stop your moping, she'll get over it," Toph said sitting down next to the older boy.

"She's too kind for her own good, but you're wrong. She did hate me, back when I was chasing Aang. It was only in Ba Sing Se when she started to trust me,"

"She didn't hate you,"

"Yes she did. And for good reason. I attacked her village, stole her necklace, chased her and the Avatar all over the world, and now nearly killed her by losing my temper. It's no wonder she doesn't want to see me," Zuko said facing the small earthbender.

"Katara doesn't hate anyone. Sure she didn't love anything you did, but given time she'll forgive you,"

"Why are you even talking to me? We're not even friends,"

"That's where you're wrong. I've never had anything against you. I heard stories from the rest of the gang, but your first day with us I could tell you were really sorry about everything. Katara's not your only friend. The four of us, or five I guess, stick together. They were there for me when I needed someone. We've become a family and now you've become a part of it. You're not alone," Toph said walking away. _Too much sentimentality for one day Toph._ She thought.

Zuko's eyes followed the earthbender, a shy smile spreading on his face. He stood up and took one last look at the sun setting in the horizon.

"Looks like I have more than just you and Katara now uncle. I promise I will save you, with the help of my friends. We will stop my father and put an end to this war once and for all," Zuko said.

Sokka was busying himself by packing the necessities: food, weapons, sleeping bags, and maps of the Fire Nation. He rushed all around the campsite looking for anything and everything the gang may need. Hakoda noticed his son's antics and knew he was up to something. He watched his son for a while, and finally decided to ask.

"Son what are you doing?" Hakoda questioned.

"Dad! Oh um nothing! Just checking our supplies and stuff," Sokka replied nervously.

"You kids aren't planning to leave are you? Your sister needs to get better Sokka. She is just waking up, she's in no condition to do any travelling,"

"I know dad. I'm checking supplies because we'll need to know what we need for the journey when we do leave, which is in a couple of days not today,"

Hakoda raised his eyebrow at his son. Sokka was definitely up to something. He had a feeling his kids would take no for an answer. _Damn kids are stubborn. Can't blame them, so is their father._ He rested his hand on Sokka's shoulder.

"Son, I hope you know what you're doing," Hakoda said his eyes starring hard at his son.

"I do dad." Sokka replied.

Hakoda pulled Sokka into a tight embrace, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. _I can't lose you two. You're all I have left._

"You two look out for each other," Hakoda whispered in his son's ear.

"We will. I promise," Sokka said.

"I love you, son,"

"I love you too dad. We won't be separated long,"

Sokka let go of his father and got back to getting the supplies ready. He hated having to leave his dad. It felt like he was just reconnecting with him. _It's not fair. Our family shouldn't have to be separated. I know this is war, but it's just not fair._ After gathering the rest of the supplies needed for their journey, Sokka began packing them up in Appa's saddle. He put everything in a pile in the back, leaving the maps out toward the front.

"Alright that's everything. Now we just need to get heading out," Sokka hopped off the flying bison to tell the four benders they were ready to leave.

"Hey Sokka?" Aang said.

"What's up Aang?"

"I still don't think this is a good idea,"

"Aang we've already decided to leave tonight. I've packed everything up on Appa, all that's left is to hop on him and fly to the Fire Nation,"

"Sokka, you all agreed, but I think we need to stay here another day or two for Katara to be at her best,"

"Look Aang, Katara can take care of herself. I know you have a crush on her, but you can't let that blind you to what your destiny is, which is putting an end to this war,"

"Sokka-"

"You're the only one who can stop the Fire Lord and our best shot is taking him down when the lunar eclipse arrives. We don't have a lot of time before then. We're leaving tonight," Sokka said heading toward his sister's tent.

Katara sat on her pile of pelts, moving the water from the basin across her sore muscles. She felt a little dizzy, but couldn't focus on that right now. She had to be ready to leave at any moment. She could rest on Appa and then she wouldn't be as dizzy. Sokka entered the tent, his demeanor said it all; it was time to go.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Let's go," She replied grabbing her water pouch.

"You go and settle on Appa, I'll be there in a second I just have to grab some more food,"

Katara rolled her eyes at her brother. How could one person eat so much? She headed out the entrance of the tent and toward the sky bison. Toph and Aang were already on Appa. She let out a sigh. _Well here we go. Into the middle of the enemy's ranks._ Katara was about climb up and join her two friends, when she felt faint. She swayed backwards and was met with an arm steading her.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Zuko asked.

"I'm fine," Katara replied to the firebender.

"Alright then let's head out," He said not fully believing her statement.

Zuko climbed up on Appa, set his stuff down, and offered his hand for Katara to take. She looked at it warily, unsure if she should take it. She hadn't even seen him since she woke up, uncertain of how to face him. Katara hesitated in grabbing hold of the firebender's hand, but decided it would be best in case she was to fall.

"Thank you," She said not meeting his gaze and taking a seat next to Toph.

"You're welcome," He replied sitting across from her.

"Katara are you sure you can do this?" Aang asked his friend once more.

"Yes Aang I'm fine. I'm just a little dizzy is all,"

"If you're not feeling great we can wait another day,"

"I said I'm fine Aang!" She snapped.

"Ok, ok. Just making sure," The airbender knew there was no point in trying to talk her out of it, but he still had to try.

Katara rolled her eyes. She thought it was sweet how Aang cared about her, but sometimes he could be a little annoying about it. _I'm not a helpless little girl anymore. I wish they'd all stop treating me like one._ She grabbed one of blankets from the pile and laid down, her head still dizzy. Sokka appeared in a matter of minutes and the five of them headed for the Fire Nation.

"Where exactly are we headed for?" Toph finally asked.

"I was thinking we could camp out on the outskirts of the Fire Nation somewhere," Sokka replied.

"We could go to the Western Air Temple," Aang chimed in.

"That would be the first place anyone would go to find the Avatar. I know a place," Zuko said begrudgingly.

"Where?" Sokka asked.

"My family used to stay at a summer home on Ember Island. It hasn't been used in years. We could stay there,"

"Are you crazy? We can't just stay in the Fire Lord's house! That's insane!" Sokka argued.

"It would be the last place anyone would look. My father's not a sentimental guy and Azula would never think I would ever go back there. It's a perfect cover,"

"A perfect cover for what? For you to hand us over to the enemy!"

"Back on that again! How many times do I have to say it? I'm on your side!"

"Unless you have a deal to trade Aang to get your uncle back!"

"Sokka!" Katara shouted sitting up.

"This is getting interesting," Toph said lounging back.

"I'm not going to hand over Aang for my uncle!"

"We're not going to Ember Island!"

"The Western Air Temple would be safer. It's hard to get to without airbending or a flying bison," Aang said patting Appa on the head, wanting the arguing to be done with.

"Safe! If the Western Air Temple was safe then the Fire Nation would never have been able to-" Zuko stopped himself.

There was silence amongst the group. Aang stared at Zuko, knowing what the firebender was about to say. Sokka looked in between the two, not wanting to get into the middle of anything. Katara sat there in disbelief, not understanding how Zuko could be so insensitive. Toph sat waiting for some type of fight to break out.

"Aang, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Let's just do what Sokka suggested. Appa can't fly all night," Aang said in a monotone voice.

The group rode in silence for the rest of the night; heading for the outskirts of the Fire Nation. The nearly full moon guiding their way. Katara fell asleep first and was soon followed by her brother and Toph. Aang kept his eyes trained on the sky making sure Appa was still flying in the right direction. He would get Sokka up in a couple hours so he would be able to sleep but for now, he stole glances at a sleeping Katara. _Someday, I'll tell her how I really feel._ He thought smiling to himself

Zuko was staring into the darkness, his hair following the slight movement of the wind. _I need to learn to control my temper. Otherwise I won't have anybody._ Zuko glanced at Katara. She looked so peaceful curled up, her face illuminated by the moonlight. He gave a slight smile. Regardless of what happened on that cliff-side, she was willing to defend him against her brother. _Looks like she still cares._ He thought before finally allowing his eyes to droop. Within moments, Zuko looked just as peaceful as the waterbender.

* * *

 **A/N: Once again sorry these chapters aren't very long. Update for ch 8 will come out in two weeks or sooner. Hopefully also ch 9. No promises though. Until next time…**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So I'm a little later than promised and I don't have chapter 9 done, but at least I got this one up. I had a lot of fun writing this one so I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **I do not own Avatar.**

* * *

After flying all night, Appa finally landed. The gang quickly found a cave that was large enough to house the flying bison. Sokka, Aang, and Zuko unloaded the supplies, Toph was just happy to be on land again, and Katara stood near the entrance of the cave, using the wall to steady herself. _We made it, we are in the Fire Nation. I hope our plan takes them by surprise._ She thought. As he was setting his broadswords off to the side, Zuko looked up and glanced at the waterbender, wondering if he should approach her. _I know she wants space, but I need to talk to her about what happened. She can't avoid me forever._ He thought. Sighing, he started walking over to Katara.

"Katara, can we talk?" He asked timidly

She turned to him, her eyes darting down and arms crossed. Zuko could tell she was uneasy. His hand rubbed the back of his neck unsure of what to say next.

"Zuko, not now," Katara replied quietly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. I lost control and - "

"Let's talk later," She said walking away.

Zuko watched after her. _How long is she going to keep this up for?_ He let out a sigh and went to go help set up camp. Sokka watched the encounter with his sister and the Fire Prince. His eyes followed Katara and glanced back at Zuko. _Looks like Katara doesn't want anything to do with him. I hope that doesn't change any time soon._ He thought.

"Zuko. I need your help with something," Sokka shouted.

The Fire Prince stared wide eyed at the water tribe boy. _What could he possibly need my help for?_ Zuko nodded and headed over to Sokka. Katara gazed wonderingly at her brother curious about what he needed.

"What is it?" Zuko asked.

"I need you to look at these maps of the Fire Nation, they're pretty old and I want to make sure what's on them is accurate,"

Zuko searched through the various maps that Sokka had. _How old are these? Practically everything on them is outdated._ Zuko looked up at the other boy, the current map in his hand bursting into flames.

"What are you doing!?" Sokka exasperated.

"These maps are useless. Everything is outdated. We have to go into the nearest town and get new ones,"

"Go into town are you insane? The townspeople would surely notice I don't belong considering my water tribe clothes. And I'm sure they'd recognize the Fire Lord's son,"

"No one will recognize me. I haven't been to the Fire Nation for three years. But we do need to get you some new clothes; everyone for that matter,"

"How are we supposed to get different clothes?" Sokka asked.

"We just borrow some from the townspeople," Zuko replied.

"You want us to steal clothes from other people?"

"We don't have much of a choice,"

"Fine then let's go," Sokka conceded.

The two teens stood up, telling the others the plan. Katara and Aang felt unsure about taking other's belongings, but Sokka convinced them it was the only option to go into town undetected. The five of them set out for a townhouse on the outskirts of the town. Zuko insisted Aang get a cloak to hide his tattoos, but Aang was hesitant.

"I just think a cloak will make it harder to airbend," Aang said.

"You know what else will make it harder to airbend? Being captured," Zuko countered.

"I've avoided being captured so far I think I'll be fine,"

"You're in the Fire Nation now. As soon as one person notices you, the whole Fire Nation will be after you. I am not willing to let this plan fall apart because you didn't want to hide your tattoos, now take the cloak," Zuko demanded.

"Fine. I'll wear the cloak,"

"Couldn't he also wear a hat like this one?" Katara asked holding up a red and yellow hat.

"I choose the hat!" Aang shouted excitedly.

"Shouldn't you have the cloak anyway Zuko? It would help cover your face in case anybody does recognize you," Katara pointed out, not meeting the firebender's eyes.

"I guess," Zuko said nonchalantly. _She's talking to me at least._

"Does everyone have what they need? Let's head back to camp," Sokka insisted.

"What about the maps?" Zuko reminded the other teen.

"I almost forgot. Aang, you and the girls go back to camp. Zuko and I are going into town to get some updated maps,"

Aang, Toph, and Katara, their hands full of a change in clothes, turned to leave. Sokka and Zuko began to change out of their clothes into the new Fire Nation wear. Zuko pulled his shirt off his head to replace it, when Katara turned to tell Sokka something. She found her gaze stopped on the firebender, her eyes taking in the muscles all over the boy's upper body. She felt her cheeks flush and quickly looked away. It may have been two seconds, but to Katara it felt much longer. _I've seen him without his shirt before when I was healing him. Why am I acting weird about seeing his body all of the sudden?_ She thought.

"Katara are you okay? Your heart rate just picked up," Toph asked.

"I'm fine Toph. Let's go back to the cave," Katara replied.

Toph smiled to herself. She could tell Katara was lying, but thought now wasn't the time to make her squirm. She could easily embarrass the waterbender for her reaction to Zuko's torso muscles, but she would wait for the right moment. _Have to wait for the right moment to bring about chaos. It would be fun to embarrass sweetness now, but it will so much more fun will it be to embarrass her and sparky later._ Toph thought wickedly.

"Lead the way," Toph said with a devious smile.

The two girls and Aang left for camp, while Sokka and Zuko finished dressing. The two boys hid their other clothes under a rock and headed toward town. Sokka was skeptical about going into the town, but Zuko assured him they would be fine. The two walked in silence, until Zuko pulled Sokka to the side.

"From here on out you call me Lee," He said.

"Why do I need to call you – " Sokka started.

"I may not be recognizable, but my name is. You should use a different name too,"

"Why do I need a different name?"

"It's a water tribe name, it will be obvious you're not from here,"

"Ok, how about Wang?"

"Is that the best you can come up with?" Zuko asked incredulously.

"What's wrong with Wang?"

"It's not a very common name. You want to blend in remember,"

"Fine. What's a common name?"

"Chan,"

"Fine, I'll be Chan then," Sokka stated.

The two teens quickly found the maps they needed and got a few more provisions before heading back to the cave. They found themselves walking again in silence. Finally, Sokka blurted the first thing that came to mind.

"So why did my sister stalk away from you this morning?"

"What?" Zuko asked caught off guard.

"This morning you went to talk to her and she walked away. My question is why?"

"Shouldn't you be happy she's avoiding me?"

"Oh I am don't get me wrong, but I just want to know why she's avoiding you,"

"It probably has to do with the fact that she fell off the cliff because of me," Zuko responded.

"Oh. Yeah. Right," Sokka stammered awkwardly.

"This morning I tried apologizing, but she didn't want to talk. I figure I may as well just let her come to me from now on,"

"She'll forgive you, unfortunately,"

"Thanks for the assurance," Zuko said rolling his eyes.

"Look I may have said you two could be friends, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy the fact she's ignoring you,"

"Guess I can't blame you. Based on our history I would be wary of me too. I'm sorry for all of that by the way,"

"Sorry for what? Attacking my village, chasing us all over the world, briefly kidnapping my sister, causing the invasion of the north, or being one of the reasons Yue had to sacrifice her life for the moon spirit,"

"For all of it. I've made a lot of mistakes. Maybe that's why I decided to help Aang, I want to atone for what I've done,"

Sokka walked ahead. He didn't want to talk anymore. _I know Zuko's making an effort, but there's just some things you can't talk back with a simple I'm sorry._ He thought.

"I know I probably shouldn't ask this, but who's Yue?" Zuko asked.

"I don't want to talk about it,"

"She was important to you wasn't she?"

"Can we drop it?"

"Your sister told me that not letting someone in starts fueling yourself with hatred. I'm trying to open up more, but it goes both ways,"

"Fine. Yue is, or was someone special. She was my first girlfriend, I cared a lot about her. When the Fire Nation attacked the North and Zhao killed the moon spirit, Yue gave her life to save it. I was supposed to protect her, but I couldn't. And now she's gone,"

"I'm sorry Sokka. I know no amount of apologizing will bring her back, but I am truly sorry that my nation was responsible. Not only for her, but your mother and everyone else lost in this war. When I'm Fire Lord I will make things right I promise," Zuko said walking ahead.

Sokka watched after the firebender. He stood where he was for minute sorting out Zuko's statement. _Katara was right, he has changed. Great, now I have to hear her say 'I told you so.'_ He thought. Sokka started walking to catch up with the firebender when he recalled what Zuko really said. _How could he know we lost our mother? Did Katara tell him? Why would she bring that up?_ He questioned.

Not long after, the two boys arrived at the cave where Katara was preparing soup for the gang, Aang was playing with Momo, and Toph was lounging around the far side of the cave. The three younger benders were already in their Fire Nation clothing. Zuko couldn't help but notice how Katara looked in red. How it complimented her tan skin and made her blue eyes more bright. Zuko noticed her exposed midriff and how the outfit hugged her figure. He quickly looked away, not wanting his mind to wander elsewhere.

"Hey Sparky you alright over there?" Toph asked with a wicked grin.

"I'm fine, just uh hungry. No tired, yeah I'm just tired is all," Zuko replied awkwardly.

"Whatever you say," Toph said all to knowingly.

"Well if you're hungry, the soup will take a while, should be about another fifteen minutes. While you wait maybe you can start teaching Aang how to firebend?" Katara suggested.

"That's a great idea Katara!" Aang said excitedly.

"Yeah, sounds good. Alright Aang let's go over here and begin" Zuko said.

"Where do we start?"

"Well, I've never actually taught anyone how to do this before. What would Uncle always say? 'Fire comes from the breath' that's what he would say, so I guess we should start by meditating?"

"I guess that makes sense," Aang shrugged getting into a meditating stance alongside Zuko.

The two sat focusing on their breathing for a while. Then Zuko stood up and suggested they go through a couple of the beginner techniques. He demonstrated the motions and then told Aang to copy.

"Great now try creating a flame with the technique I just showed you," Zuko said.

Aang went through the motions and was ready to produce the flames when he thought back to the time he hurt Katara. He stopped himself not wanting to hurt another person again.

"Why did you stop?" Zuko asked.

"I can't. I'm sorry. I swore never to firebend again," Aang said ashamed.

"What are you talking about? You've only started training,"

"There was another time I tried learning to firebend. I met Jeong Jeong, he was a deserter. He was teaching me, but I got impatient I tried to bend on my own. Katara told me to be careful and I ended up burning her. I don't want to hurt anyone again," Aang said sitting down.

"Fire is dangerous, but that doesn't mean it has to be. I know that I have used it destructively, but now I'm trying to change that,"

Zuko got up and performed the same technique as Aang, but was unable to produce any flames. His face showed nothing but shock. He tried once more, but still the same result. Aang looked up, noticing his friend struggling.

"What's going on? Why can't I bend?" Zuko shouted.

"Maybe you're more tired than you thought you were," Aang said.

"Yeah maybe," Zuko said unconvinced.

"The soup's done," Katara announced.

The group sat and ate. Zuko kept staring at his hand, not understanding how he couldn't bend. _This hasn't happened before. What is happening? I was bending fine when I got angry at Katara and lost control. That must be it. I'm not angry, but why does that affect my bending?_ He thought. Katara looked up noticing how strange Zuko was acting, but decided not to bring it up. Instead she mentioned the next course in action.

"So what are we doing next?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Aang replied.

"I mean where do we go from here. Do we head to the temple or Ember Island?"

"The temple," Aang answered.

"Like I said before, Azula would look there first for the Avatar. Ember Island would be our best bet I guarantee it," Zuko insisted.

"It might be the first place she would look, but it would be safer than being surrounded by Fire Nation on Ember Island,"

"Look Twinkle Toes I have to side with Sparky on this one. His psycho sister is too dangerous to take a chance with. I mean she overtook Ba Sing Se. I vote Ember Island," Toph piped in.

"Well I agree with Aang. It's risky to be around Fire Nation citizens. I say we go to the temple," Katara said.

"Sokka what do you think?" Aang asked.

"I'm sorry Aang but Zuko's right. Azula would find us too easily if we head to the temple if she's not already waiting there for us. Ember Island is probably safer," Sokka said between bites.

"Since when have you and Zuko are friends?" Katara asked.

"Just because we agree on this one issue does not mean I'm friends with the guy!" Sokka defended.

"You know I can tell you're lying right," Toph smirked.

The group laughed at Sokka's expression. He couldn't help but look sheepish. He was the one who insisted for so long Zuko couldn't be trusted, but he has one heart-to-heart conversation with the Fire Prince and it's all over. _Great, now Toph isn't going to let me hear the end of it. Besides that, Katara will be saying 'I told you so.'_ Sokka grunted.

"I'm getting seconds," He said as the rest of the gang laughed again.

The five of them all sat by the fire telling each other stories and jokes. They spent hours into the night enjoying each other's company, but one by one they each went to their own spots to sleep. Zuko was the last one still sitting by the fire, watching the flames dance. He tried to make them move with his bending, but to no avail.

"How can I help Aang when I can't even bend?" He said silently.

"You should get some sleep," Katara said.

Zuko turned to the waterbender, the flames illuminating her. He gave a slight smile; thankful she was talking to him more. Sure she only said a few things to him every once in a while, but it was something.

"I'm fine," He said.

"If you say so," She turned to leave.

"Katara wait. I know a lot has happened, but I didn't mean to lose control. The truth is I didn't want to let anyone in, because I don't want to lose anybody else I care about,"

"Zuko – "

"No let me finish. I know now that I can't live in my own loneliness anymore. I don't want to be my father. I don't want to have my subjects follow me out of fear. I want to be a worthy Fire Lord and to do that I need to have people who follow me out of compassion,"

Katara looked at the firebender. She didn't know what to say, so she sat beside him gazing into the flames. Zuko could tell she couldn't figure out how to respond. He sat with her in silence for a while, the two of them watching the fire dance together.

"You asked before what happened to my mother, she was taken from me because she sacrificed herself for me. I was the reason she isn't here. Azula told me our father was going to kill me. I didn't want to believe her, but my mother was gone the next day, which meant she paid that price for me. I blame myself for what happened. That's why I pushed everyone who could ever care about me away, I didn't want to lose them like I lost her," He said breaking the silence.

"My mother protected me. When the Fire Nation came, I ran into the tent where a man was with her. She told me everything would be fine and to just find my dad. I ran as fast as I could to find him and bring him to my mom but when I came back she was gone and the Fire Nation left soon after. For a long time, I blamed myself too. I know now it's not my fault and it wasn't your fault either. Sacrifice is just something mothers do," Katara said looking into the firebender's golden eyes, her hand grasping his.

"Thank you," He said giving her hand a light squeeze.

"We should get some sleep," She said letting go of his hand and moving toward her sleeping pad.

"Goodnight Katara,"

"Goodnight Zuko,"

* * *

 **A/N: When I was writing I did not have that Zutara moment in mind, it just sort of wrote itself and I absolutely love it. No promises on when I will have chapter 9 out, but it will hopefully be soon. If you have any suggestions or feedback feel free to pm me. Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so glad so many of you are enjoying this story! It means a lot that you like it. :) Anyways this chapter was a lot of fun to write I really hope you like it!**

 **I do not own ATLA.**

* * *

Zuko finds himself waking before the rest of the group, the sun shining its first rays of the day. He lied on his back smiling. The prince never imagined having any friends, but now he had four. He was finally accepted by people that weren't his uncle. He closed his eyes for a moment letting the peacefulness take over. For the first time in a long time, he was happy. Zuko took a long breath, got up, and started packing his things. He noticed the coals from the burned out fire. Zuko gave a slight smile, thinking about his conversation with Katara the night before.

" _You_ _'_ _re_ _a_ _terrible_ _person_ _!_ _You_ _know_ _that_ _?_ _Always_ _following_ _us_ _!_ _Hunting_ _the_ _Avatar_ _!_ _Trying_ _to_ _capture_ _the_ _world_ _'_ _s_ _last_ _hope_ _for_ _peace_ _!_ _But_ _what_ _do_ _you_ _care_ _?_ _You_ _'_ _re_ _the_ _Fire_ _Lord_ _'_ _s_ _son_ _._ _Spreading_ _war_ _and_ _violence_ _and_ _hatred_ _is_ _in_ _your_ _blood_ _!"_ _Katara spat_ _._

" _You_ _don_ _'_ _t_ _know_ _what_ _you_ _'_ _re_ _talking_ _about_ _!"_ _Zuko_ _shouted_ _._

" _I_ _don_ _'_ _t_ _?_ _How_ _dare_ _you_ _!_ _You_ _have_ _no_ _idea_ _what_ _this_ _war_ _has_ _put_ _me_ _through_ _!_ _Me_ _personally_ _!"_ _Katara_ _stated_ _before_ _turning_ _her_ _back_ _and_ _clutching_ _her_ _necklace_ _._ _She_ _sat_ _,_ _raising_ _her_ _hand_ _to_ _quiet_ _the_ _sobs_ _escaping_ _her_ _. "_ _The_ _Fire_ _Nation_ _took_ _my_ _mother_ _from_ _me_ _."_

" _I_ _'_ _m_ _sorry_ _._ _That_ _'_ _s_ _something_ _we_ _have_ _in_ _common_ _."_ _Zuko_ _said_ _._

She had forgiven him. She listened to his story; the story he never told before. She understood him, really knew how he felt and what he went through. He listened to her story; the story he was certain she hated telling. Zuko thought about her hand on top of his and the comfort he felt from the touch. The gentle touch he first experienced in Ba Sing Se when she placed her hand on his scar. He placed his hand on his cheek, smiling.

"Morning Zuko," Katara said.

Zuko jumped, not noticing Katara was awake. He quickly brought his hand back to his side, his cheeks slightly flushed.

"Uh go-good morning," He stammered not meeting her gaze.

"Is everything ok?" She asked.

"Hm? Oh yeah, yeah everything's great. Just um enjoying the sunrise,"

"The sunrise? Zuko the sun has been up for a while now. Are you sure you're ok?" She asked again taking a step toward him.

"I'm fine. Why don't you get started on breakfast and I'll get everyone up? Big day, heading to Ember Island. Gotta go," Zuko said walking swiftly away.

When he was a decent distance away, Zuko let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. _What the hell is the matter with me? We're friends. It shouldn't be awkward to talk to a friend._ He shook his head and went to awaken the rest of the group.

Katara stared after the firebender, confusion flooding her face. _Well that was weird. What's gotten into him?_ She thought. Katara then began preparing breakfast for the gang. She found her thoughts continually coming back to the Fire Prince, more specifically, to the previous night. She wasn't sure how to feel after their conversation. _Zuko said his life was threatened by his father, at least, according to Azula anyways. How could a parent even think of such a thing? Here I thought growing up without a mother was difficult, but he grew up knowing his father was a monster. But I guess only a monster could ever burn their child._

"Katara?" Aang waved his hand in front of the waterbender's face.

"Hm,"

"Are you alright? You seem out of it this morning,"

"I'm alright Aang, I was just thinking about something Zuko said the other night," She replied to her friend with a smile.

"What did he say?"

"He – " Katara stopped herself.

She wondered if she should tell Aang what the two of them talked about. It seemed like the kind of thing she could tell Aang, but Zuko was a private person. He had only just begun to talk about his past and open up to her about his feelings. Could she really talk about something so personal? Could she betray Zuko's trust?

"He just said how he really wants to end the war is all," Katara lied. Sure Aang was her best friend, but she couldn't tell a secret that wasn't hers to share.

"Oh. Well that's something we all want. That's why he joined us right?"

"Right,"

"Anyway, is the food ready? I know Sokka will only get up when he knows it's done,"

"Almost," She chuckled, thankful her friend changed the subject.

"So Katara, when we get to Ember Island, what do you think will happen?" Aang asked.

"I guess we just keep training and wait for the eclipse. There's not much else we could do,"

"I guess you're right. I mean we could take a break from training couldn't we?"

"Sure Aang we don't have to train every day,"

"So we, you and me, could just spend a day together?"

"Of course Aang. We can all take a break and spend a day on the beach or something,"

"Oh right, all of us. Sounds like fun," Aang said trying to hide his disappointment.

"How's firebending practice going anyway?"

"Not so good. I learned the techniques, but I can't bring myself to bend," He said sitting down.

"What do you mean Aang?" Katara asked sitting beside the airbender.

"It's just that whenever I think about firebending, I think about what happened with Jeong Jeong and how I hurt you,"

"Aang, you shouldn't feel guilty over that anymore. Look at my hands, they don't have any scars or burn marks. If it weren't for that incident I probably wouldn't have learned about my healing capabilities. You can't let fear have control over you, sometimes you just need to take a chance. I know you will be a great firebender. You need to believe in yourself like I do," She said grasping his hand and smiling.

Zuko headed toward to the two young benders, when he stopped. He couldn't tear his eyes away from staring at their hands. He felt something. What it was he could not say. All he knew was the feeling made him uneasy. He shook his head and continued walking toward them.

"Do you want give firebending another try?" He asked more to himself than to Aang.

"Sure. I think I'm ready now," Aang said beaming at Katara and giving her hand a squeeze.

"Then let's go," Zuko said.

"Actually I think the food's ready now. You two can firebend after," Katara said.

"Great because I'm starving!" Toph shouted grabbing a bowl.

"Will someone get Sokka up?"

"No problem sweetness I got it," The earthbender stomped her foot causing the ground to send Sokka flying in his sleeping bag.

"You can't just walk over and say 'Sokka you need to get up now.' No you have to send me flying!" Sokka complained.

"Quit your whining and dig in," Toph countered.

"That I will not object to, as long as you don't launch it into the air,"

"I'll smash it against your face if you'd like," The earthbender smiled deviously.

"I'm good thanks,"

The five friends sat around the burned out fire pit eating the meal Katara made for them. They discussed their plans and just how much food Sokka could fit into his mouth, Toph managed to smash breakfast into Zuko's face, which led to a food fight, and Momo was scampering around eating whatever anybody dropped.

While the rest of the gang went to wash up by the water, Zuko focused on his firebending. He bended yesterday when he gave Sokka a hard time with the maps, but after that he seemed to have trouble. _What's wrong with me? I've never had an issue like this before. If Uncle were here he could tell me what to do._ He stared at hid hand trying to will a flame to appear. Zuko quickly became frustrated.

"Come on!" He yelled.

Suddenly, a very large flame erupted from his hand, scorching the ceiling of the cave. Zuko's eyes went wide. He smiled to himself, but as soon as the flame appeared, it diminished. _My anger definitely has an effect. But it doesn't explain what's going on._ He thought trying to get the flame to reignite.

"Zuko is everything ok?" Aang asked.

"I still can't bend. How can I help take down my father I can't even bend," Zuko sighed.

"You'll get it soon. Plus, I really don't need firebending if everything works out on the day of the eclipse,"

"This isn't just about training you! I can't bend Aang! How can I be of any help to anyone when I can't bend?" Zuko yelled walking away from the airbender.

Aang stood there watching after the angst driven teen, wondering what he could do to help his friend. Although he had his own issues to work through. Having given up learning to control the Avatar state to save Katara. He felt guilty for doing so; how could he put the world in danger for his own selfish reasons? He should have ignored the vision he saw, but he couldn't let her go. He couldn't let another person he loved to be hurt. Aang let out a sigh and went to find Sokka.

Zuko sat on a rock by the water. He hated yelling at Aang. It didn't make him feel any better, but his anger has always got the best of him. He had been angry at the world ever since what happened to his mother; even more so after what happened with his father. Anger and hatred had become who he was. It was only in Ba Sing Se did he realize he wanted more out of life, and not when he was in the catacombs with Katara, but when he went on his date with Jin.

Jin was kind. When he saw she was disappointed about the Firelight Fountain not being lit, it was the first time since his banishment where he wanted to do something to make someone else happy. She made him happy that night. He didn't feel like the banished prince or a refugee or an outcast. He felt like a person. When he was with her, he forgot who he was and what he had done, but then she kissed him. It was nice, but he knew it would never work. If he told her the truth about himself, she would hate him. Then again he was used to being hated.

"What's going on with you today?" Katara asked sitting beside him.

"Nothing," He said agitated.

"Zuko, don't push me away. I'm here for you," She replied setting her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't want to talk about it alright!" He said impatiently swatting her hand away.

"You want your people to follow you out of compassion? Then tell me what is going on,"

"Fine. Lately I've had problems with my bending. I don't know what's wrong with me. When I'm angry I bend fine, but I don't want to rely on my anger. I'm trying to change for the better and it just seems like no matter what I do I can't," Zuko said throwing a stone into the ocean.

Katara stared at Zuko. She wasn't sure what she could say. She could say he'll figure it out eventually, but would he? She could say his bending doesn't define him, but it does. If she didn't have her bending, she wouldn't know who she was. She let out a breath hoping the words would just come to her.

"But you have changed Zuko. Yes, maybe you do have a temper problem, but that will go away with time. You're not the same guy anymore. You've chosen to turn your back on your nation to help the greater good in ending this war. I don't know how I could help with your bending, but I will do whatever I can,"

"I don't think there is anything you can do about it Katara. I think it's just something I have to figure out on my own," He stood up to leave, but Katara's hand grabbed his shoulder stopping him.

"Don't go back,"

"What?"

"Don't go back to being illusive. Zuko, you're finally letting people in. Don't let this one set back make you feel like you have to be alone. We're all here for you. Me, Aang, even Sokka and Toph. Whatever is going on, we'll figure it out together. We're a team. We're a family,"

"Thank you Katara," He said looking into her blue eyes.

The waterbender smiled up at him, glad she was able to make him feel better. She gave his arm a light squeeze and then started walking back to the others. Zuko watched after her. He felt more at ease knowing he wasn't alone, but it also terrified him. He knows how ridiculous it all was, but he couldn't help feeling he was putting everyone in more danger.

' _Zuko' a woman's voice called. 'Zuko, please, my love, listen to me. Everything I've done, I've done to protect you,'_

' _M-mother?' The young firebender questioned._

 _'Remember this, Zuko. No matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are.'_

Zuko felt his jaw tighten and fists clench. He turned back to the coast, hoping to hide the tears that threatened to spill over. Even after what Katara said the previous night, he still couldn't fight back the guilt he felt from that night. It was his fault and no one, not even Katara could tell him differently.

Meanwhile, Aang seeked out help from Sokka. He needed to ask him advice on girls, specifically about Katara. Aang wanted to tell her how he truly felt, but he didn't think she would return his feelings. They may be close friends, best friends at that, but he wanted more. He loves her and doesn't want to lose her like he almost did when she fell from the cliff. Sokka was scavenging for leftovers from breakfast when Aang approached.

"Hey Sokka, can we talk?" The airbender asked.

"What's up Aang?" Sokka replied, his mouth overflowing with food.

"Well it's about Katara," Aang said suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"What about her?"

"I want to tell her how I feel, but I don't really know how. You've had experience with girls so I was wondering if you had any advice,"

"Just ask her out,"

"I've tried that but she didn't understand what I meant,"

"You got to ask her to do an activity,"

"An activity?"

"Hey it worked with Yue,"

"So I just ask her to do an activity and that's it?"

"Yup seems about right,"

"Anything else?"

"I don't know Aang. You just take her on a date, tell her how you feel, and that's it. What's so hard about it?" Sokka said impatiently.

"It's just what if she doesn't feel the same way I do?" Aang asked.

"You get over it and look for some other girl to get shot down by,"

"Thanks I guess?"

"Anytime," Sokka said slapping Aang on the back.

Katara was walking over after chatting with Zuko. Aang saw her and blushed slightly thinking about how he was going to ask her out, when Sokka pushed him toward her.

"Go ahead Aang," He whispered.

"Now? I can't now," Aang whispered back.

"Do it now before someone else does,"

"What do you mean?"

"Good luck Aang," Sokka said patting Aang on the back again and then walking away.

"Sokka!"

"Hey Aang," Katara said.

"Oh, um, hi Katara. What's up?" He said awkwardly.

"I was going to go for a walk into town to get some more supplies. You want to come?"

"Yes! I mean, sure why not, sounds fun. Let's go get those supplies," He replied walking in place.

"Are you feeling alright?" She asked.

"Yup I'm great. Just excited to go into town,"

"Okay then let's go," Katara said unsure of how to feel about Aang's behavior.

They walked along side each other. Aang was excited that they were doing something alone together and was working on what he would say to her. _Katara, I was wondering if you'd want to do something fun together, just the two of us._ The airbender snuck a glance at his best friend smiling at the idea of them being together. Katara was thinking of other things. She thought about the conversation with Zuko and how it easy it was for him to return to his reclusive state. She thought about how far he has come in just a couple of days. _Zuko has worked too hard to just go back to who he was. I can't let him do that to himself again._ The two continued walking in a comfortable silence when they reached the town.

"Alright, so what do we need to get?" Asked Aang.

"Well we don't really need anything. I wanted to see the Fire Nation for myself and just needed an excuse to come into town," Katara replied sheepishly.

"Oh. Then why did you ask me to join you?"

"You're my best friend Aang. I wanted to spend a day out having fun before we head to Ember Island and everything starts getting hectic,"

"Alright what do you wanna do first?" Aang asked with a bright grin on his face.

"I don't know. I just want to see everything,"

"Well lucky for you I visited the Fire Nation a lot to see my friend Kuzon. How about we start with the food?"

"Alright let's do it," Katara smiled.

The two spent the day experiencing what the small Fire Nation town had to offer. Tasting all kinds of different foods and exploring the sights of the town. They ran around the streets yelling and laughing as the townspeople gave them strange looks.

"Hey Katara I think we should head back. Sokka will be worrying," Aang said.

"You're right. We should probably get some food provisions so he doesn't think we were doing nothing," Katara laughed.

They picked up some nuts and berries and started back for camp. They continued laughing about the fun they had in town, recalling how everyone stared at them. Aang looked at Katara smiling, his cheeks flushing slightly. _I guess I should tell her now while we're alone._ He thought.

"Hey Katara?"

"Yeah Aang?"

"I've been meaning to tell you something, but I don't really know how,"

"What is it Aang?" Katara asked stopping and turning to her friend.

"Well it's just we've been through a lot together and with the invasion coming up I just don't want to lose you,"

"Aang you won't lose me. When the invasion comes we will put an end to this war,"

"But I can't go into the Avatar state. How can we win without it?"

"That's not your fault Aang. You said the Guru wasn't able to help,"

"Actually I kind of lied about that," Aang said nervously.

"What?"

"Well you see he told me in order to go into the Avatar state I had to let go of my worldly attachments. I had to let go of what I loved,"

"But you didn't?"

"I couldn't. I saw this vision and well I couldn't let go,"

"What was the vision?"

"It was you,"

Katara stood shocked. Her she was, with her best friend confessing his love to her. She blushed slightly her gaze falling to the ground and her hand tugging on her hair in embarrassment.

"Aang I-I don't know what to say,"

"I love you Katara. I have for a while,"

"Aang, I care a lot about you, but I don't think now is the best to talk about our feelings. We're in the middle of a war. It just makes everything complicated," She said still avoiding his gaze.

"It's the best time to admit our feelings Katara. Who knows what'll happen? When you fell off the cliff, I thought I lost you,"

"Aang I – " Katara started before the airbender's lips met hers.

Katara was surprised at first but allowed herself to kiss Aang back. She was unsure about her own feelings, but the kiss felt nice. She cared deeply for the boy, but it was all so confusing. Eventually Aang pulled away.

"Aang, I don't know about this," Katara said guiltily.

"We should probably head back," The airbender replied slightly dejected.

The two walked back in complete silence. When they arrived back at camp, Aang went to tell Sokka about his confession to Katara while the waterbender went to prepare lunch. Toph could tell something was up with the two of them, so being her nosy self, decided to intervine.

"Hey Sweetness what's going on with you and Twinkle Toes?" She asked.

"Oh hi Toph. Um nothing. Aang and I are great,"

"Why do you insist on lying when you know I can tell when you are?"

"Look Toph it's nothing alright,"

"Your heartbeat doesn't lie Sugar Queen," Toph smirked.

"It's not important,"

"Uh-huh,"

"Really. Just drop it,"

"Alright I'll leave it be for now. But I will find out the answer sooner or later," The earthbender said walking off.

Meanwhile, Zuko was meditating, trying to figure out what to do about his bending. He knew it was connected to his anger, but since he wasn't an angry person anymore, his bending was blocked. There had to be another way for him to get his bending back without resorting to his anger. He thought back to a conversation he had with his uncle.

' _I was afraid this might happen. You will not be able to master lightning until you have dealt with the turmoil inside you,' Uncle Iroh said.  
_

' _What turmoil?' Zuko asked.  
_

' _Zuko, you must let go of your feelings of shame if you want your anger to go away,'  
_

' _But I don't feel any shame at all! I'm as proud as ever!'  
_

' _Prince Zuko, pride is not the opposite of shame, but its source. True humility is the only antidote to shame,'  
_

' _Well... my life has been nothing but humbling lately'_

'I have another idea. I will teach you a firebending move that even Azula doesn't know, because I made it up myself!'

The Fire Prince's breathing became sharper remembering the conversation with his uncle. He had told him to let go of his shame if he wanted to let go of anger. He had done that after deciding to help the Avatar. After he had decided to open up and let Katara and everyone else in. Zuko continued to focus on his breathing, recalling more of what was discussed that day.

' _Fire is the element of power. The people of the Fire Nation have desire and will, and the energy and drive to achieve what they want. Earth is the element of substance. The people of the Earth Kingdom are diverse and strong. They are persistent and enduring. Air is the element of freedom. The Air Nomads detached themselves from worldly concerns and found peace and freedom. Also, they apparently had pretty good senses of humor! Water is the element of change. The people of the Water Tribe are capable of adapting to many things. They have a deep sense of community and love that holds them together through anything,' Iroh explained.  
_

' _Why are you telling me these things?' Zuko had asked._

 _'It is important to draw wisdom from many different places. If we take it from only one place, it becomes rigid and stale. Understanding others, the other elements, and the other nations will help you become whole,'_

 _'All this four elements talk is sounding like Avatar stuff,'_

 _'It is the combination of the four elements in one person that makes the Avatar so powerful. But, it can make you more powerful too. You see, the technique I am about to teach you is one I learned by studying the waterbenders,'_

Zuko's eyes shot open. That was it. He had to learn to bend a different way. Learn a different style of bending. If fire is the element of power and is anger encourage that, he would have to find the element that resulted in peace and calmness. He could learn from Aang since the Air nomads were so peaceful. He got up to talk to Aang about his idea. He found the young Avatar talking to Sokka about something.

"Hey Sokka can I borrow Aang for a moment?" He asked.

"What's up Zuko?" The nonbender asked.

"I just need to talk to him about firebending,"

"Can it wait? I don't really feel like firebending now,"

"It really can't,"

"Fine," Aang got up and followed Zuko outside the cave.

"I think I found out what to do about my bending,"

"What?"

"Well I remembered something my uncle said. He said understanding the other elements would help me become stronger. I didn't understand when he was explaining it to me, but I think I do now,"

"What does this have to do with your firebending?"

"I think my bending came from my anger, but I'm not angry anymore. Uncle said that Air Nomads were very peaceful and I thought since peace is like the opposite of anger learning more about airbending will help with my bending. What do you think?"

"How will airbending help firebending exactly?" Aang asked confused.

"I don't know exactly, but my uncle taught me a technique he invented by watching waterbenders. I thought maybe I could figure out a new type of bending incorporating both air and firebending techniques,"

"I guess that could work, but what do you need me for?"

"Well you're the only person I know who can airbend, so I was hoping to learn some techniques from you,"

"Lunch's ready!" Katara yelled from inside the cave.

"Alright I'll show you some things after we eat," Aang said before running into the cave.

Zuko smiled. He wasn't sure if this idea would work, it was crazy yes, but it was a start. He had to figure out how to bend differently if he was ever going to help Aang fulfill his destiny. He laughed to himself. To think a couple months ago he thought his destiny was to capture the Avatar, only to realize he was destined to play a role in helping Aang accomplish his.

* * *

 **A/N: I just loved this chapter. I had a completely different idea but then the story just took control and wrote itself. How did you feel about this chapter? I would love to hear your thoughts. Until next time…**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry this is so late! I was in a major writing stump and could not find the motivation to make this chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter 10.**

 **I do not own anything Avatar related.**

Katara stood on the beach, watching the waves crash against the rocky shore. She walked into the ocean until the water came up to her mid-calf and closed her eyes. She enjoyed the warmth of the midday sun beating on her tanned face. A smile spread wide across her face as she slowly opened her eyes. Katara brought hers arms into a waterbending stance and began to stream the water around her. She focused on spiraling the water in front of her. She formed the stream of water into an orb and practiced shooting ice shards from it.

"Katara! What are you doing?" Sokka yelled approaching his sister.

Katara stopped shooting the ices shards, but the ball still was being effortlessly bended in the air. She turned her head to her brother.

"I just thought since Aang and Zuko are working on their bending I should too. What's the big deal?" She asked.

"The big deal? The big deal is any Fire Nation citizen could have seen you. Then what would happen? The whole island would know we are here and send everyone after Aang!"

"Sokka you're being paranoid," She said rolling her eyes.

"I am not being paranoid! We are in enemy territory, we can't afford for someone to see you waterbending and be found out before we can figure out the counter measures Azula has taken to combat the invasion,"

"Alright fine I won't bend,"

Katara lowered the stream back into the water. She started walking back toward the cave to sleep, when she bended the water up into a wave and soaked her brother. Katara laughed running up the beach as Sokka yelled about being all wet. When she got to the cave she dried off and got ready to take a long nap. The group decided it would be best to travel at night so Appa wouldn't be as noticeable. Katara volunteered to take the first watch while everyone else slept so she wanted to get some rest in before the sun set in a couple hours, it would be a whole night of flying to reach Ember Island.

Meanwhile, Aang was showing Zuko a few techniques. Zuko watched intently, memorizing the movements the aribender made and trying to translate it back into firebending. He followed Aang's motions almost identically. The two of them fell into rhythm, mirroring each other's movements. Finally, they stop and bow to one another.

"Thanks for your help Aang. I think I have an idea," Zuko said.

Zuko began with a firebending stance, but he allowed himself to be light on his feet, like the airbending stances. He moved through the techniques he just learned from Aang but made them sharper. _No! Power in firebending comes from the breath not the muscles. The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes: fire! Get it right this time._ He remembered Uncle Iroh saying. He focused on his breathing, feeling the spark of power within him. As he brought his fist back he inhaled. Then he exhaled and a flame erupted from his closed hand as it came forward. Zuko smirked to himself. _It worked Uncle! I can't believe it actually worked. It's not as powerful as it used to be, but it's working at least._ He thought.

"Zuko you did it!" Aang shouted excitedly.

"I guess I did," Zuko replied.

"This is great! Now I can start learning!"

"I thought you were hesitant to firebend, what changed?"

"Katara gave me some advice," The airbender blushed slightly saying her name.

"Alright well then go through the motion you showed me only, make them sharper. And focus on your breath, it's what gives firebending power,"

Aang did as Zuko said. He went through the motions exactly as he had seen the Fire Prince do earlier. He produced a much larger flame than Zuko had. Zuko felt a ping of jealousy. _How can he get this new technique so easily? I guess he is the Avatar, but still, he's just a kid._ Zuko thought. The two practiced throughout the day. Working through the same technique over and over until they both had become exhausted. Once they were done, they began to pack up the supplies, for the sun was beginning to set. They walked into the cave where Katara was sleeping. Aang took one look at her and his whole face turned scarlet.

"Are you alright Aang?" Zuko asked, noticing his friend's odd behavior.

"Yup. Everything's great. I should probably feed Appa before we take off," Aang replied speeding off.

"Hey Sparky what's up with Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked walking up beside the firebender.

"I have no clue," He replied.

"He and Katara have sure been acting weird today," She said.

"Maybe they're just anxious for the invasion,"

"I don't think so," Toph replied giving an all too knowing smile.

"Then what do you think is going on with them?" Zuko asked.

"I think Twinkle Toes told Katara how he feels about her,"

"Aang has more important things to worry about than courting Katara,"

"Courting? Who says that anymore? Geez Sparky you sure are old fashioned,"

"I'm not old fashioned. It's just something my uncle would say,"

"You sure miss him huh?"

"He's the only family I really have left,"

"What about your mom?"

"What?"

"I know your dad is this big evil guy who wants to take over the world, your sister is this crazy killing firebender chick, and your uncle is this wise tea loving old man, but you never talk about your mother,"

"There's not much to talk about," Zuko said looking away from the earthbender.

"I know you're lying, but I can tell you don't want to talk about it so I won't push,"

"What about your family? I haven't heard you talk about them much,"

"There's not much to say either. I'm an only child, I grew up blind, my parents didn't understand me, and I left; end of story,"

"I don't think that's the whole story,"

"Hey you don't want me in your business, so don't get in mine got it?"

"Deal. I should probably help Sokka and Aang pack up,"

"Yeah, yeah, just go," Toph said waving him off.

She didn't want to admit it, but she has felt really lousy since Ba Sing Se. After she heard Katara read the letter from her "mom," Toph had been different. She had really thought her mom had begun to accept her for who she was, only to discover both her mom and dad had hired those two bozos to kidnap her and bring her back home. She had felt so betrayed. There was no way she would be going back home after that stunt. Sure maybe she was being rebellious, but she couldn't live some place where she would be kept as a prisoner; that's why she became the Blind Bandit in the first place. To have freedom. Travelling around the world with Sokka, Katara, Aang, and now Zuko is what it really is like to be free. _If I ever have kids, I will never make them have to follow any ridiculous rules. They can do whatever they want and be whoever they want._ She thought.

"Hey Toph! The sun's going down! Pack up your things!" Sokka yelled.

"Don't you go try bossing me around Snoozles! I could easily put you in a hole and leave you there!" She yelled back smiling.

The group had everything packed up on Appa and was ready to leave. All that was left was waking up Katara and having a meal on the flying bison. Sokka helped Toph up onto Appa like he has always done and took a seat beside her. Zuko sat across from the pair not entirely ready to head to his family's old vacationing home. Aang walked over to the sleeping waterbender, nervous to wake her up after the kiss they shared hours earlier. He gently shook his shoulder.

"Katara it's time to go," He said gently.

She got up, rolled the pelt she was laying on, and joined her friends on top of Appa. Aang followed in suit, hoping she would want to talk about what happened after everyone else would fall asleep. Momo perched himself in Aang's lap and Appa rose into the air as the final light of day descended into the horizon. Katara climbed down into the saddle and sat beside Toph. She got out the leftover lunch and the five of them ate.

"Are we still sure this is the best place to go?" Aang asked.

"Aang we already agreed to go to Ember Island," Katara said not meeting his gaze.

"I know, but I just have this feeling something is going to happen,"

"Would you quit your whining? You're starting to sound like Sokka," Toph said.

"Hey!" Sokka squealed.

"What? You complain a lot," The earthbender continued.

"I do not!"

"I have to agree with Toph, Sokka. You do complain a lot," Katara teased.

"Unbelievable you have my sister turning against me now!"

"Don't worry Toph, I'll never be as big of a complainer as Sokka," Aang piped in.

"Oh come on! Not you too!" Sokka shouted.

They all laughed. They talked for a while about what they would do in Ember Island. Katara was going to make sure they had all they needed for supplies. Zuko was going to help Sokka with his sword training. Toph would continue to pummel Aang with boulders. And of course they would come up with a plan to infiltrate the Fire Palace undetected in order to learn the counter measures of the invasion plan. One by one they all started to fall asleep. Katara sat awake, ensuring Appa was still heading toward Ember Island. Momo slept curled in her lap with the occasional stroke from the waterbender. Aang waited until he was sure everyone else was sleeping before he got up to sit by Katara.

"Katara?" He said timidly.

"Aang? I thought you were asleep," She replied.

"I can't sleep, I have too much on my mind,"

"Aang you need to rest,"

"Katara, listen. I know it was unfair for me to tell you how I feel with everything that is going on, but I just needed you to know in case something happens,"

"Aang nothing bad will happen. Trust me,"

"How do you know nothing will happen? What if one of us doesn't make it out of the invasion?"

"Aang don't say that!"

"It's a reality that could happen. I've lost my entire nation. I don't want to lose someone else I love,"

"Aang, you won't lose me I promise,"

"I just need you to understand how much you mean to me,"

"I understand what you're saying Aang. You mean so much to me too. Maybe I care about you the same way you feel about me, I don't know. I'm just confused. This war needs to end before I can sort out my feelings. Please understand,"

"I understand. Just forget I said anything," Aang said lying next to Toph again.

Aang lied awake for a while looking up at the stars. He thought about his life with the monks and Gyatso. He missed them. He always missed them. He hated leaving everyone behind. He was selfish. He ran from the responsibility of being the Avatar and as a result his nation was eradicated. He thought about the day he returned to the Southern Air Temple.

 _'_ _Aang! Come on! Snap out of it!' Sokka screamed flying back from the wind caused by the Avatar State._

 _'_ _What happened?' Katara shouted._

 _'_ _He found out firebenders killed Gyatso!'_

 _'_ _Oh no! It's his Avatar Spirit! He must have triggered it! I'm going to try and calm him down!'_

 _'_ _Well, do it! Before he blows us off the mountain!'_

 _'_ _Aang! I know you're upset and I know how hard it is to lose the people you love. I went through the same thing when I lost my mom. Monk Gyatso and the other airbenders may be gone, but you still have a family. Sokka and I! We're your family now!'_

 _Aang began to descend, the air around him returning to normal. He was still in the Avatar State as he felt the Water Tribe siblings place their hands on his shoulders; he could hear their voices._

 _'_ _Katara and I aren't going to let anything happen to you. Promise,' Sokka said softly._

 _The airbender's eyes returned to normal as Katara grasps his hand. He feels the Avatar State leave him as he collapses into the waterbender's arms._

 _'_ _I'm sorry,' Aang said sadly._

 _'_ _It's okay. It wasn't your fault,' Katara said gently._

 _'_ _But you were right. And if the firebenders found this temple, that means they found the other ones, too. I really am the last airbender,'_

It was that moment when Katara held to him tightly that he had begun developing feelings for the waterbender. She saw him at his worst and still cared about him. They had been through so much together. As Aang let himself drift off to sleep, all he could see was Katara's smiling face. He had a wide grin on his face as he was overtaken by sleep's sweet grasp.

Katara watched the boy. She could tell he was hurting. _Oh Aang. He's just a kid. He was thrown into being the Avatar, lost 100 years of his life, his entire nation wiped from existence, losing Appa, and now I'm the one who's hurting him. I wish I did feel the same way. Then he wouldn't be so upset. I would do anything to make him happy. Maybe I do love him?_ Katara shook the thought out of her head. She focused on the cool night breeze and the dazzling stars above to keep her mind from drifting to the airbender. She trained her eyes on the black sky ahead of her, the moonlight illuminating the sea below. Katara had promised to get Sokka up in a couple hours for the next shift, but she felt well rested enough to continue on the journey. She looked back at her friends smiling. They all had different stories, but they had become their own family and it all started when they found Aang in the iceberg.

 _'_ _Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?' Katara asked._

 _'_ _Because, I never wanted to be,' Aang replied._

 _'_ _But Aang, the world's been waiting for the Avatar to return and finally put an end to this war,'_

 _'_ _And how am I going to do that?'_

 _'_ _According to legend, you need to first master water, then earth, then fire, right?'_

 _'_ _That's what the monks told me,'_

 _'_ _Well, if we go to the North Pole, you can master waterbending!'_

 _'_ _We can learn it together!'_

 _'_ _And Sokka, I'm sure you'll get to knock some firebender heads on the way,'_

 _'_ _I'd like that. I'd reeally like that,' Sokka said._

 _'_ _Then we're in this together!' Katara said enthusiastically._

 _'_ _All right, but before I learn waterbending, we have some serious business to attend to. Here, here and here,' Aang said pointing to various places on the map._

 _'_ _What's there?' Katara asked._

 _'_ _Here, we'll ride the hopping llamas. Then way over here, we'll surf on the backs of giant koi fish. Then back over here, we'll ride the hog monkeys. They don't like people riding them, but that's what makes it fun!' Aang laughed._

Katara chuckled to herself remembering the start of this crazy adventure as she ruffled Momo's ears. They had all come a long way since then. She had become a waterbending master, Aang had become a much more powerful bender, and Sokka, well Sokka hadn't changed all that much. Katara could see the island in the distance. The first rays of sunlight had begun to appear over the horizon when Katara heard his voice.

"You were supposed to wake Sokka. What are you doing still flying?" Zuko asked.

"I thought I may as well let sleep longer. What are you doing up so early?" She replied.

"I'm a firebender, I rise with the sun,"

"Well we're almost there,"

"I know," Zuko said his whole body tense.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just I haven't been here since my family was happy,"

"Zuko – "

"We used to come here in the summers. Azula and I would play in the sand and water, my mother would watch us carefully, smiling, and my father would sit with my mother with nothing but love in his eyes. That was all before he changed and wanted nothing but power,"

"Zuko – "

"We'll be landing soon. I should wake everyone up," He said.

"Zuko wait," Katara said grabbing his hand.

"There's nothing you can say Katara. It's all in the past,"

Katara pulled Zuko into a hug. She may not be able to say anything, but she could show him how sorry she felt. Zuko was shocked for a moment, but allowed himself to return the embrace of the waterbender. He could feel her kindness envelop him through her hug. She was comforting. He had no idea her hug was all he needed to face his childhood memories. As soon as her arms wrapped around him, they pulled away.

"Thank you," He said.

"You're welcome," She said.

 **A/N: I know this is super short, but it felt wrong to continue after that sweet moment. Anyways I hope to get chapter 11 and hopefully 12 up by next week. Until next time…**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys I know this update is much later than promised but at least it's a long chapter right?**

Katara looked at him; her blue eyes staring into his golden ones. Who would've guessed these two opposing benders would become friends? To think he wanted nothing to do with her or the rest of the group a couple of weeks ago. To think he had wanted nothing more than to capture Aang for the Fire Nation. Zuko had really become a different person. She gave him a gentle smile.

"I know this isn't much, but those happy moments are still with you. I know that life is different now than it was back then, but the memories are still there and they always will be," She said.

"I never thought of it like that," Zuko replied.

"It's something my gran gran told me when I lost my mom,"

"It's sounds like something my uncle would say,"

"Zuko, I promise we will rescue your uncle. When we land the five of us can make an escape plan,"

"The five of us already have to figure out a way to infiltrate the palace undetected; how are we supposed to save my uncle too?"

"We'll figure something out," Katara said reassuringly.

"To tell you the truth, I don't think there is much we can do. We can't jeopardize the invasion for my uncle's sake,"

"Zuko – "

"I should really get everyone up," He said.

Katara watched as the firebender awoke the rest of the gang. She just wanted to cheer him up and yet, he still seemed troubled. Sokka was pretty upset with his sister for not awaking him for his shift, but he quickly got over it when she threw some leftover food from the night before at him. Aang of course was concerned about Katara not getting any sleep and suggested she rest when they landed. Toph loudly told the two boys to get over it and that little miss sugar queen would be fine. Not long after, Appa landed just as the sun had completely revealed itself out of the water. Zuko quickly lead them to his abandoned summer home and they all unloaded their supplies.

"You used to come here all the time huh? I can't imagine how the palace looks compared to this," Sokka said impressed.

"It's not all that impressive," Zuko said sheepishly.

"Not all that impressive? Are you kidding? Look at this place! It's huge!"

"I guess I should give you guys a tour?"

"You should give us a map, otherwise we'll get lost,"

"A map could be useful. Not of your house, I mean of the island," Aang chimed in.

"That is a great idea Aang! Zuko do you have a map of the island?" Sokka asked.

"Uh no I don't. There might be a shop in town that sells some though," Zuko replied.

"Alright Zuko, you and I can go into town and find a map,"

"Why do I have to go?"

"Because no one else here knows the island like you do,"

"Fine, but why do we need a map anyway? I've been here before you know. I can take you guys anywhere you need to,"

"Just in case we need it. You know in case something happens and we don't have you around,"

"A trip into town sounds fun!" Aand cheered.

"No you can't come Aang. It's too risky. What if your hat falls off?" Sokka reprimanded.

"I guess you're right,"

"You two should eat something before you go. We all should for that matter," Katara said.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Sokka responded.

They all sat on the steps leading into the summer home, eating the leftovers from the night before. After breakfast, Zuko and Sokka headed to town while Katara and Toph trained with Aang.

"So there's something that I've been wanting to ask, why did you decide to join us?" Sokka asked breaking the silence.

"I joined to help Aang learn firebending, you know that,"

"I know that's the reason, but why did you all the sudden want to help?"

"I'm not entirely sure,"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know if anything specific made my decision. I already was a fugitive and became a refugee. I travelled around the Earth Kingdom with my uncle learning about what everyone really thought of the Fire Nation. I don't know my uncle said I was going through some sort of transformation, I guess he was right,"

 _'_ _You should know this is not a natural sickness. But that shouldn't stop you from enjoying tea,' Uncle Iroh said._

 _'_ _What? What's happening?' Zuko asked._

 _'_ _Your critical decision, what you did beneath that lake...it was in such conflict with your image of yourself, that you are now at war within your own mind and body,'_

 _'_ _What's that mean?'_

 _'You're going through a metamorphosis, my nephew. It will not be a pleasant experience, but when you come out of it, you will be the beautiful Prince you were always meant to be,'_

"Zuko? Hey Zuko are you alright?" Sokka spoke shaking the firebender's shoulder.

"I'm fine. I just zoned out I guess,"

"Well, let's get looking for that map,"

"Why did you really drag me out here?" Zuko asked suspiciously.

"What are you talking about? We came to get a map didn't we?" Sokka defended.

"Sokka, you and I both know we don't need a map, yet you dragged me out here anyway. What's going on?"

"Fine, fine you got me. I just wanted to talk and I didn't want anybody to overhear,"

"What do you need to talk about that we couldn't just do back at the house?"

"My sister,"

"Katara? What could we possibly need to talk about her for?"

"Well, um, I guess, what do you think of her?" Sokka blurted out.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Look, I know I said I was fine with you two being friends, but lately you've been spending a lot of time together. I just want to make sure nothing else is going on," Sokka said.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you two talking a couple nights ago. When you were by the fire? You two were sitting really close and then I saw the way you looked at her. That isn't the way you look at a friend. So I guess what I'm trying to say is you have feelings for her, don't you?"

Zuko stood there flabbergasted. He thought everyone was asleep when he and Katara were by the fire talking about their mothers. He didn't know what to say. _Do I have feelings for Katara? What if I do? No. I just was relieved by her understanding. I am thankful to have her as a friend, that's it. I do not have feelings for her._

"No. You're wrong. I don't feel that way about your sister. We were just talking and I realized what a great friend I have in her; that's it,"

"It sure didn't look that way. Look I know you've changed and all that, but it doesn't matter to me when I see you looking at my sister the way you have been,"

"Katara and I are just friends. I don't think of her in a romantic way at all. You have nothing to worry about,"

"I hope I don't. Like I said before, I don't have any problem with you two being friends, but I draw the line when it comes to anything more. I don't want her to get hurt,"

"I promise you. There is nothing more going on with me and Katara,"

"Good. Glad we straighten that out. Now let's head back,"

Zuko watched the water tribe boy walk ahead. _Is that why he wanted to know why I joined them? Does he think I joined to be with Katara? That's crazy! I told him I wanted to help Aang. I don't have feelings for Katara._ He thought jogging to catch up with Sokka. Soon enough they came up to the three younger benders all on the beach. Aang was wind surfing, Toph was picking at her toes, and Katara was laying in the sun. Zuko's gaze was on the waterbender. She was wearing a white bathing suit and looked absolutely stunning. Her tanned skin was glistening in the sun and the waves gently washed on her legs. He quickly turned away, he didn't want to give Sokka the wrong impression. Even after their conversation, Zuko felt like Sokka still wasn't convinced. Katara noticed the pair and walked up to them.

"Hey did you two find a map of the island?" She asked.

"No we didn't," Zuko replied awkwardly.

"We ended up deciding we didn't need to get a map after all. Zuko was right. We really don't need one since he already knows the island so well," Sokka answered.

"You two couldn't have figured that out before going into town?"

"I guess not," The firebender kept his eyes on the ground.

"Katara, sometimes my ideas aren't always the best. You should know that by now,"

"Okay? Well we were just wondering if you had anywhere specific in the house where you wanted us to stay Zuko," She stated.

"Nope. Feel free to stay wherever," He said walking away.

"What's with him?"

"I don't know," Sokka replied walking toward Aang.

Zuko walked into the house and was immediately regretting ever suggesting they stay here. All the memories came flooding back. All the happy moments he spent here. Those were the days his family wasn't so screwed up, back when his mother was still alive. He felt an overpowering grief come over him. He missed her. He always missed her. He picks up a stone imprinted with his own baby hand print and places his hand on it. _I can't even believe how much has changed._

"Is everything okay?" A voice asked from behind him.

"I'm fine,"

"I know you're lying," Toph said standing on the stone steps by the doorway.

"I thought we agreed to stay out of each other's business. Isn't that what you said yesterday?"

"That's true, but I thought maybe you could tell me why Sokka was lying earlier about needing a map?"

"Why don't you just ask him?" Zuko wanted the conversation to stop there.

"Because he's out there splashing around with Twinkle Toes and you're up here all alone being sulky as usual,"

"I don't know why he lied,"

"Really? You're trying to hide something. Ooh wait! Is this why you were acting all weird with Katara when you got back? Is this about how you react every time Katara's around? I mean it's not like you were very subtle about it, but Sokka's not all that bright,"

"What are you talking about?" Zuko asked his face starting to flush.

"I'm talking about how your heartrate picks up when you're around her. Or how you always tend to stand closer to her. Or you know, the time by the fire,"

"What time by the fire?" He had a feeling he already knew the answer.

"It was two nights ago I think. You were sitting there all alone when Katara walked up. You two kinda had a 'moment,'"

"You were awake too?"

"So that is what it's about!"

"Uh, no, I just, uh, that's not the point!" Zuko was completely red now.

"I knew that's what it was!

"You, you don't know what you're talking about!"

"So Sokka noticed that too. I get it now. He wanted to get you alone to talk about her huh?"

"I, uh, he, uh, it doesn't matter what he wanted does it?"

"So you like Katara," Toph said folding her arms with a triumphant grin.

"No, I don't! Just, just leave me alone!" Zuko shouted running down the hall of the house.

Zuko didn't want to hear anymore. He did not have feelings toward Katara. Regardless of what everyone was saying. It just couldn't be true. He was lost in his head and was running without really looking. He turned a corner and tumbled right into the last person he wanted to in that moment. They fell together, her back hitting the floor as he landed on top of her body.

"Katara! I'm sorry I didn't see you," He said quickly getting up and offering his hand to her.

"It's fine. What has you in such a hurry?" She asked taking his hand.

"No-nothing. Just um looking for Aang?"

"Why does that not sound convincing? What's going on Zuko?" She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's nothing. I promise,"

"Just tell me what's going on,"

"Nothing!"

"Really Zuko? After what we talked about on the beach yesterday you're really not going to tell me what's going on? Is it because of your family? Is it because all those memories are coming back?" She locked her eyes onto his.

The way she looked at him made Zuko feel at peace. The way he felt with his own mother, only it was a different sort of peace. He looked gently into those blue pools of hers. She was worried about him without realizing she was the cause of his anguish. _I can't tell her what's really going on. She'll just pull away from me. I don't have feelings for her, but if she thought there was a possibility everything would be weird between us. Besides I am upset about being here so it's not really lying, right?_

"Yeah, I guess being here is a little harder than I expected. Looking around here all I can see is my old life and how happy we used to be, but now so much has changed," He finally said.

"Zuko, I know this is hard, but I'm here if you need me," She grabbed his hand giving him a soft smile.

"Thank you Katara," He smiled back.

"Not to interrupt anything, but Sokka's wondering when lunch is going to be ready," Toph said.

"Does he ever not eat?" Zuko asked.

"I'll get on it right now," Katara laughed letting go of the firebender.

Katara walked to where the kitchen was in the house. Zuko watched after her with a content smile on his face. Talking to her always made him feel at ease. She made him feel safe. Toph walked up right beside him with a grin of her own.

"Deny it all you want, but you care about her,"

"As a friend maybe, but nothing more," Zuko sighed.

"You can lie to me all you want, but don't go lying to yourself," She said playfully punching his arm.

"Let's just see what we can do to help Katara with lunch,"

Zuko walked in the direction he saw Katara just walk down. Toph shook her head with the same grin on her face. _How can he not see it? He obviously doesn't think of Katara as just a friend anymore. I swear I'm not the only blind one around here._ And with that thought, the young earthbender followed the other two benders. Katara was very grateful when Zuko asked if he could help with anything and immediately put him to work. She was busy cutting up vegetables for the soup so she had him start the fire for the water to boil and cook some meat for them all to eat as well, except for Aang of course. Toph had no interest in helping so she lounged back and waited, much to Katara's annoyance. Not long after, Katara finished lunch and called in Sokka and Aang to come and eat. Sokka, of course, was very eager to dig in.

"So I've been thinking," Sokka started.

"Well that's a dangerous thing," Toph teased.

"I've been thinking, that since we have eight days until the invasion and four until we sneak into the palace, we should take this time to really hone in our skills. We should try to train as much as we possibly can if we want a chance to defeat the Fire Nation," He continued.

"All I've done is train. Can't we take a break and relax for once?" Aang whined.

"Quit your complaining Twinkle Toes! As far as I'm concerned your earthbending needs improvement! We'll train day and night if we have to!" Toph shouted excitedly.

"I know it's important to be ready and be at our best, but don't you think we deserve a little bit of a rest Sokka?" Katara asked.

Sokka looked at his sister. Suddenly, an image of her lying unconscious flashed before him. _She's right. I shouldn't push her too hard. She just recovered three days ago. She at least needs to rest._

"Katara, I'm sorry. I didn't realize what I was doing. You just have barely recovered from your accident, I shouldn't push you so hard. If you need to rest you can go ahead," He apologized.

"Sokka, that's sweet but I don't want to be the only one resting. We all deserve one," Katara replied.

"Katara you really should rest. Aside from the accident, you were up all night. It's not healthy,"

"He's right Katara. You shouldn't push yourself so hard. You go ahead and rest while we all train," Aang added.

"But,"

''Just go to sleep!" Toph shouted.

"Alright fine," Katara said standing up and walking to a room.

"Hey Sokka, if you want to work on your skills, I could help," Zuko offered.

"It's ok, I don't need any help," Sokka stammered clearly embarrassed.

"You couldn't beat me, what makes you think you can beat trained military fighters?"

"I guess you make a good point,"

"What about me? What am I supposed to do with my firebending teacher helping someone else?" Aang asked.

"I guess that means you're all mine Twinkle Toes," Toph stated punching his arm.

Not long after they finished lunch, the two teenaged boys headed to the courtyard to practice while the two young benders went in the beach. Zuko had his broad swords in hand. Sokka stood with his club in hand, machete on his side, and boomerang on his back. He lightly touched the spot where he was cut in the last match. The wound was gone now, thanks to his sister, but he could still feel the pain from where the warm blood trailed down his neck. He was not going to lose the next match he had with Zuko.

"Look Zuko, I know I wasn't all that much of a challenge last time, but I was angry. And I let that anger cloud my judgement in battle. This time I have a level head, so don't expect to win so easily this time," Sokka said.

"I hope not to," Zuko smiled.

Sokka came running forward, grasping his club with both hands. He swung down at Zuko, but was blocked with the two swords. Zuko pushed him away and sweeped at Sokka's legs. The watertribe boy stumbled back, but recovered quickly. He once again swung with his club, only this time at Zuko's side. The firebender dodged and lunged with one of his swords. Sokka hit the sword downward and brought his club up, aiming for the prince's face. Zuko once again dodged flipping backwards, kicking the club out of Sokka's hands. Sokka was quick to react and grabbed his machete. He stood at the ready waiting for Zuko's next attack.

"You've definitely lasted longer in this fight I'll give you that," Zuko stated stepping back.

"I told you, last time I wasn't focused. This time, however," Sokka replied running forward with his machete.

This time Zuko leaped over the other boy, using the wall beside him. Once he got behind Sokka he swung his sword, but it was met with the machete. Sokka jumped back waiting for the next attack. _I don't know if I will win this one either. He's already disarmed me once and will definitely beat me if I don't think of something. I could get the high ground by fighting on the stairs, but that might not work. Close combat is obviously where he excels, I could use boomerang to attack when he's least expecting it. I got it!_ Sokka ran toward the steps ready for Zuko's attack. Zuko followed. He waited for Sokka to make the first move. He was now at a disadvantage with Sokka taking the high ground, but he would be able to change that. While Zuko was waiting for Sokka to attack with the machete, he found his face being hit by sand. While he was momentarily blind, Sokka threw his boomerang and swung his machete. Zuko still managed to block but he stammered back trying to get the sand out of his eyes.

"What kind of tactic is that?" Zuko yelled.

"Utilizing the terrain around me," Sokka smirked.

"Swinging at someone who's blinded, how's that fair?"

"War doesn't have to be fair,"

Just as he said this, Sokka noticed his boomerang coming back. He dove for his club as it hit Zuko. Sokka stood quickly tripping the firebender with his club and bringing his machete to his throat. He smirked knowing that he won. He pulled his machete back and offered his hand to Zuko. Zuko accepted his hand.

"You only won because you cheated," Zuko jeered.

"What? That wasn't cheating! We never established any sort of rules!" Sokka yelled.

"Relax Sokka. It was only a joke," Zuko chuckled patting his friend on the shoulder.

Meanwhile, Toph and Aang were training. They both stood on the beach and were engaged in battle. Aang threw boulder after boulder at Toph, which she easily deflected. He dodged and weaved the attacks she was sending his way until finally, she stopped.

"Nice job Twinkle Toes! You're definitely improving, but you're still to light on your feet. You've got to remain steady like a rock remember?" Toph said.

"I know, I know. It just is the complete opposite from airbending, you know that. Plus I'm still tired from training yesterday with Zuko and from this morning. I think I need a break," Aang complained.

"Do I hear whining? If you have time to complain then you can carry this boulder on your back around the house 50 times!" She gestured to a giant boulder.

"Yes sifu Toph," Aang sighed.

Katara was sitting in bed, she couldn't sleep. Every time she went to close her eyes, she would see some terrible scene in front of her. She was thinking a lot about what Aang said the other night.

 _"_ _Katara, listen. I know it was unfair for me to tell you how I feel with everything that is going on, but I just needed you to know in case something happens," He said._

 _"_ _Aang nothing bad will happen. Trust me," She said._

 _"_ _How do you know nothing will happen? What if one of us doesn't make it out of the invasion?"_

 _"_ _Aang don't say that!"_

 _"_ _It's a reality that could happen. I've lost my entire nation. I don't want to lose someone else I love,"_

She couldn't help but think of everything that has happened since the war has started. The Fire Nation wiped out everyone in the Air Nation, they had taken every waterbender from her tribe, and they killed her mother, not to mention ruin many other families. The Southern Water Tribe sent fathers and brothers out to fight, separating friends and families. The Earth Kingdom's sandbenders kidnapped Appa, Ba Sing Se was in a delusional world for the last 100 years, the Dai Li brainwashed thousands of its citizens, and Long Feng killed Jet.

 _'_ _This_ _isn_ _'_ _t_ _good,' Katara_ _said, attempting_ _to_ _heal_ _Jet_ _'_ _s_ _wounds._

 _'_ _You_ _guys_ _go_ _find_ _Appa. We_ _'_ _ll_ _take_ _care_ _of_ _Jet,' Smellerbee_ _stated._

 _'_ _We_ _'_ _re_ _not_ _going_ _to_ _leave_ _you,' Katara_ _retorted._

 _'_ _There_ _'_ _s_ _no_ _time. Just_ _go. We_ _'_ _ll_ _take_ _care_ _of_ _him. He_ _'_ _s_ _our_ _leader,' A_ _quiet_ _Longshot_ _piped_ _in._

 _'_ _Don_ _'_ _t_ _worry_ _Katara. I_ _'_ _ll_ _be_ _fine,' Jet_ _smiled_ _weakly._

Katara felt tears coming to her eyes. She knew Jet wasn't going to be fine and yet, she still left him. She could have done more. She could have used the spirit water, but then she wouldn't have had it for Zuko. Aang was right there was no guarantee they would all make it out of the invasion alright. If war is anything, it is unpredictable. She wiped her tears away. She wasn't going to give up. _Regardless of everything that has happened there has been and still is hope for peace. Even the people in the Fire Nation have a chance of peace; Zuko's proof of that. He was hunting Aang all this time and now he has turned his life around to help us. I refuse to believe anything bad will happen._ And with that thought, Katara drifted off to sleep.

It was a pretty long nap, but it was just what Katara needed. She was so focused on putting the mission first, she hadn't realized how fatigued she really was. Now she felt more energized. She knew it was almost dusk from the position of the shadows, which meant she should probably get started on dinner for everyone. She headed to the kitchen with a refreshed look on her face. She was just turning the corner when she ran into Aang.

"Oh hi Aang, sorry I didn't see you," She said.

"That's alright Katara but shouldn't you be resting?" The airbender asked.

"Aang I've been asleep for five hours now. I think that is plenty rest, but thank you for being so concerned," She set her hand gently on his shoulder.

"Just making sure," He replied walking passed her.

"Aang wait. I can't stand you being mad at me,"

"I'm not mad Katara,"

"I know you're hurt and I hate being the reason that you are hurting. I never said I didn't feel the same way. I told you I wasn't sure what I felt,"

"Well what are you feeling now?"

"Aang, I told you I don't know, but you're right. We don't know what will happen at the invasion so I thought maybe I could try and sort my feelings out," Katara blushed.

"What do you mean?"

"I think I just need some space for right now. I think it'd be best if we just spend some time apart for a little while," She said guiltily.

"Fine I'll give you your space then," Aang responded with obvious hurt in his eyes.

"Aang – " Katara started.

"I'm going to lay down Toph made me do a lot of work today and I'm exhausted. I'll eat later," He said scampering off down the hall.

"Aang!"

Katara watched after him with tears beginning to fill her eyes. _Now I've upset him more. What kind of friend am I?_ She thought sadly. She sat on the floor her back against the wall crying silently. She wrapped her arms around her knees and clutched them to her chest. She heard footsteps coming down the hall and quickly wiped her face. She stood up and continued toward the kitchen. Not long after she was finished and called everyone to eat, well everyone except Aang.

"Where's Aang?" Zuko asked waiting for Katara to fill his bowl.

"He was tired from training with Toph this afternoon. He'll eat later," She answered.

"I didn't work him that hard!" Toph defended.

"Really?" Sokka asked eyebrows raised.

"Well when he got whiny, I told him to walk around the house with a giant boulder, but it wasn't that bad!"

"How many times did he walk around the house?" Sokka pushed knowing Toph all too well.

"It was only 50 laps Snoozles," She waved her hand nonchalantly.

They all shook their heads at the young earthbender. She was definitely the toughest on Aang. Out of the three benders training him, Aang dreaded training with Toph the most; mainly due to the fact that she got way too much satisfaction beating him to a pulp. The four of them ate; Katara not meeting anyone's gaze, Sokka guzzling down as much food as he could, Toph cracking jokes, and Zuko taking note of Katara's behavior. After dinner, Sokka and Toph each surrendered to their rooms leaving Zuko and Katara alone.

"Is everything alright?" He asked as he stacked the dirty bowls.

"Everything's fine," She replied.

"How come you get on me about opening up, but you don't have to?"

"I'm sorry it's just Aang is upset and it's all my fault," She turned away from him tears starting to fall.

Zuko watched her. She was so compassionate and seeing her cry like that made him feel guilty. How can she be responsible for Aang being upset? She was gentle and caring and wouldn't hurt anybody. He walked toward her and hesitantly touched her shoulder.

"Katara, I'm sure it's not your fault Aang's upset. You would never hurt him," Zuko comforted.

She leaned her body to his side and reached her hand up to touch his. Her face was streaked with tears and her heart pained with guilt. She wished she reciprocated Aang's feelings. Why did she tell him she needed some time away from him? It only hurt him further. She was a terrible friend.

"But I did hurt him and it is my fault," She let go of his hands and looked into his eyes.

"I'm sure whatever it was Aang will forgive you. He just needs time to cool off. Maybe you do too," Zuko reached his hand for her cheek, but immediately pulled away thinking better of it.

"You're right. Thanks Zuko,"

She wrapped her arms around his neck squeezing him gently. This took Zuko by surprise and he tentatively placed his arms around her back. He felt strange being alone with her in such close proximity; as if he was doing something wrong. Maybe it was just what Sokka said earlier that was getting to him. He lightly pushed Katara away from him. She looked up at him confused.

"It's been a long day. I think I'm going to turn in early," Zuko said turning to leave.

"Goodnight Zuko,"

"Goodnight Katara,"

Katara watched as he left the kitchen. _Did I do something wrong?_ She quickly finished cleaning up the kitchen and went outside to look at the moon. She stood on the shoreline, the waves slightly brushing against her feet. She held her arms close to her body as she watched the bright light in the dark sky. _What am I going to do about Aang?_ She closed her eyes and allowed herself to take in the tranquility of the cool ocean breeze.

"It's a nice night isn't it?" A voice said from beside her.

Katara's eyes snapped wide open and jumped back slightly. She instinctively got into a fighting stance, but thought better of it and relaxed. She stared at the stranger. He was just a teenager.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to scare you," He said.

"It's fine, I just wasn't expecting to see anyone out here," She replied.

"Yeah neither was I. I was just on a jog when I saw you, the name's Chan," He put his arms behind his head and smirked.

"I'm Kya," Katara responded remembering what Zuko said about using an alias.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out here by yourself?" He asked.

 **A/N: Let me just say how awful I feel about being so bad on updates. I will try to be better. I have started chapter 12 so hopefully you'll see it soon. Sorry for long wait. Until next time..**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Let me first start by apologizing for how late this update is. Second, let me apologize for how short it is. I have been so busy lately with classes that I have had barely anytime to work on this. Anyway…here's chapter 12**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of the characters**

* * *

"Katara I said no!" Sokka yelled.

"Sokka you're being unreasonable!" She yelled back.

"How is keeping us all safe unreasonable?"

"You're not even considering it?"

"I am not putting anyone in danger just because you want to go to some Fire Nation party!"

"We want to infiltrate the palace right?"

"I don't see how this has anything to do with the infiltration,"

"If we want to sneak in undetected, then we need to know how kids in the Fire Nation act. This party could be our chance to understand how to be like them,"

"We don't need to be like them to sneak into the palace! We'll find another way!"

"How? The palace will be heavily guarded and we'll be way too recognizable in the capital. This could be our chance to get better disguises. The boy I was talking to last night said his dad was an admiral,"

 _'What's a pretty girl like you doing out here by yourself?' Chan asked._

 _'Oh me? I'm just enjoying the moonlight,'_

 _'Any particular reason you're near the royal house?'_

 _'Oh is it? This is my first time here,'_

 _'Is it really? Well then let me officially welcome you to Ember Island by inviting you to the party I'm having tomorrow night,'_

 _'A party? I don't know,' Katara said tugging on her hair._

 _'Ah come on. My dad's on the mainland preparing for some top secret mission so I have the place to myself. Maybe if you come we can get to know each other a little better?' Chan smirked._

 _'What does your father do?'_

 _'He's an admiral. The Fire Lord wanted an audience with him I guess. Anyways what to you say about that party?'_

 _'I'm not sure,'_

 _'Well I hope you can make it. See you tomorrow Kya,' He winked and jogged away._

"I don't care who his dad is Katara! I am not risking everyone's safety because you want to flirt with some Fire Nation thug!" Sokka yelled.

"I wasn't flirting! And he's not a thug, he was just being polite inviting someone new to his party!" Katara snapped.

"What's with all the yelling?" Aang asked.

"Katara wants us to all go to a Fire Nation party so she can spend time with her new boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend! I just had one conversation with the guy!"

"Aang would you tell her how ridiculous she's being?"

"Look I don't want to get in the middle of anything,"

"Just answer the question Aang!" Katara shouted.

"I-I guess a party would be kind of fun," Aang stammered.

"What?!" Sokka yelled.

"See Sokka fun. We need to have fun every once in a while," Katara said putting her arm around Aang.

"Yeah speaking of fun, I think I'm just going to go play with Momo," Aang zoomed off.

"This is ridiculous!"

"Sokka just think for a second. This could be our chance to learn more about how to fight in the invasion,"

"How Katara? How exactly would going to a party help us?"

"We break off into two groups. Zuko, Aang, and I could distract everyone while you and Toph sneak into the admiral's office and look for the summoning he received from the Fire Lord,"

"What would a summons do to help us?"

"Well if he's just been summoned, we'll be able to figure out how much time they've had to prepare for our invasion,"

"Why does that matter?"

"Well if they've had a longer time to prepare, then maybe they'll have their guard down making it easy for us to sneak into the palace,"

"That's leaving a whole lot up to chance Katara,"

"I know, but it's the only plan we've got right now,"

"I don't know. I still don't think this is a good idea,"

"Sokka come on!"

"Fine, we'll go, but as soon as I smell trouble we're gone, got it?" Sokka said sternly.

"Thank you Sokka!" Katara hugged her brother.

* * *

Meanwhile, a group of three familiar faces are on their way to the island. Azula stood with her back leaning against the railing with Ty Lee beside her looking off in the horizon. Mai was sitting on a bench behind the two wanting to get off the stupid boat as soon as possible.

"I'm so excited to spend the weekend on Ember Island. It's going to be great to hang out on the beach and do nothing," Ty Lee stated.

"I don't care what we do as long as we land soon, all this sea travel is making me sick," Mai replied.

"Oh Mai don't be such a fuddy duddy. This is going to be fun!"

"Yes I suppose it will be nice to relax a little," Azula added.

"Doesn't your family have a house on Ember Island?" Ty Lee asked.

"I used to come here every summer when Zuko and I were kids,"

"That must have been fun!"

"You think everything is fun," Mai rolled her eyes.

As the ship began to come closer to the island, the three girls could see all the elegant houses lined up on the shoreline of the ocean. Once docked, they made their way to Lo and Li.

"Welcome to Ember Island kids," They greeted.

Not long after, Lo and Li brought the three teenagers to one of the less elegant-looking homes. The two older women entered first, followed by Azula, then Ty Lee and Mai. The three girls looked around the house not seeing anything of any interest to them. It was a typically old woman home filled with pictures and smelt of outdated perfume.

"We know you're upset that you were forced to come here this weekend," Li said.

"But Ember Island is a magical place. Keep an open mind," Lo continued.

"Give it a chance,"

"And it can help you understand yourselves and each other,"

"The beach has a special way…"

"Of smoothing even the most ragged edges,"

Azula yawned. _How tiresome. I don't see why father had me come here. I should be with him discussing the final touches of the invasion plan. If it weren't for me, he wouldn't even know about it. He's treating me like a child when he should be treating me like the future Fire Lord._

* * *

"So you got Sokka to agree to the party then?" Asked Aang.

"Yeah! It'll be fun don't you think?" Katara answered.

"Sure I guess,"

"What will be fun?" Zuko asked as he walked up.

"We're going to a Fire Nation party," Aang said brightly.

"What? Are you crazy? We're supposed to be avoiding Fire Nation citizens not making friends with them!"

"Relax Zuko it's not a big deal," Katara replied.

"Not a big deal! Katara do you really think this is a good idea?" He yelled.

"I'm just going to find Sokka," Aang said running off not wanting to get in between anything.

"Look we need to collect information on the invasion. This guy Chan said his father was summoned by the Fire Lord for some important meeting. Don't you see? The meeting has to be about the invasion!"

"Even if it is, you shouldn't be talking to some random guy. We're supposed to be undercover,"

"I was undercover. I didn't use my real name. I was really careful about what I said,"

"What name did you use?"

"I used my mother's," Katara answered her gaze shifting downwards.

"Please tell me you didn't,"

"Look Zuko, I know it's not a Fire Nation name, but it's what came to me. It's not my fault I didn't have a fake name to go by,"

"Katara, you used a Water Tribe name, do you realize how dangerous that is?" Zuko asked.

"It's not that common of a name, maybe Chan didn't realize it was Water Tribe,"

"Even if he didn't, someone will. You have to come up with some other name,"

"I can't do that. He's expecting Kya, not someone else,"

"How did you even run into this guy?"

"I went outside last night, he was jogging by, and we just started talking,"

"Wait, you went outside the house? Not just the private beach this house was built on but the actual beach? Where anyone could see you?"

"I needed to clear my head, I couldn't do that when I felt confined to this one area,"

"Aren't you the cautious one? Aren't you always telling everyone how careful they need to be? What were you thinking?"

"Look I know it was stupid, but it happened. Can we move on now?"

"Katara we can't just move on. We can't go to this party,"

"Why not?"

"Because someone will know you're not Fire Nation,"

"Couldn't we just come up with a new name that sounds like Kya?"

"Don't be naïve,"

"Come on Zuko,"

"Why are you so set on going?"

"Because I never had a normal life! My mother was taken because of the Fire Nation! My father left to fight them! I had to grow up and take care of Sokka and I! I never get to have any fun! I always take care of everybody in this group! No one else can cook! I am always making sure everyone is getting enough rest and food! I spend most of my time making sure everyone else is cared for and teaching Aang how to waterbend! This party is something I can do to enjoy myself! And I'm not letting you take that away from me!" Katara stormed off.

Zuko stood there taking in everything she said and feeling guilty. He wanted to run after her. He wanted to tell her how sorry he was and that he didn't realize she felt this way. To tell her that he understood. To hold her in his arms and comfort her. To just be near her and make her smile. Then it hit him; Toph was right. He had feelings for the water bender. Upon his realization, Zuko sat against the wall, his hands in his hair. _What am I going to do?_

* * *

Azula stood on the beach. She watched couples splash in the water and all the boys that were fawning over Ty Lee. She was irritated. Irritated that not once had anyone approached her, offered to help unpack her beach bag, block the sun from her eyes, or fan her like they did with her acrobatic friend. She felt jealous. She was just as beautiful as Ty Lee, smart, cunning, powerful, and royal. She watched as Ty Lee flipped her hair back out of her face. _What do they see in her? She's not all that smart, her fashion sense is terrible, and let's face it not as pretty as she thinks. I should be the one getting all the attention not her._ Then something caught Azula's eye; a group of people playing kuai ball.

"Hey, beach bums, we're playing next. Ty Lee, get over here, now!" Azula shouted.

Ty Lee walked over to the Fire Princess on her hands. Mai shrugged her shoulders and got up from her spot underneath the umbrella to join the other two. Azula smiled. _It's going to be fun crushing these peasants at their pathetic little game. Everyone will see how powerful I am and will be bowing and worshipping me like they should._ As soon as the kuai ball game started, it ended with Azula on top.

"Yes! We defeated you for all time! You will never rise from the ashes of your shame and humiliation!" Azula proclaimed. "Well that was fun,"

Just then a pair of teenage boys approached the three girls. They stood in front of Ty Lee and Mai clearly impressed by the two of them.

"I'm having a party tonight. You should come by," One of the boys said to Ty Lee.

"Sure, I love parties!" Ty Lee answered.

"Your friend can come too," The other boy said directed toward Mai.

"What about me? Aren't you going to invite me? Do you even know who I am?" Azula asked.

"Don't you know who we are? We're Chan and Ruon-Jian," Chan grinned.

"Yeah," The boy name Ruon-Jian confirmed.

"But, fine you can come too. Just so you know, though, some of the most important teenagers in the Fire Nation are gonna be at this party, so try and act normal," Chan stated.

"We'll do our best," Azula replied.

The two boys walked away, Chan giving Ty Lee a smile as he went. The three girls went back to the beach house where Li and Lo were to get ready for the party.

"Why didn't you tell those two boys who you were Azula?" Ty Lee asked.

"I guess I was intrigued. I'm so use to people worshipping me,"

"They should,"

"Yes, I know and I love it. But for once, I just wanted to see how people would treat me if they didn't know who I was,"

"I don't see why we have to go to some stupid party. It's probably going to be boring," Mai added.

"Oh come on Mai! It'll be fun! Plus, those boys were kinda cute," Ty Lee replied.

"Whatever, I guess it beats laying around here," Mai shrugged.

* * *

He hesitated at the door. What was he doing? He shouldn't be knocking on her door. He should be keeping his distance like Sokka told him to do. Why was he here? Because he cared for her. Because he would do whatever it took to make her smile. Finally, Zuko knocked on Katara's door.

"Katara can I come in?" He asked.

"Zuko I really don't want to talk anymore about how stupid I was," She said.

"I just wanted to apologize. Will you please open the door?"

"Please just go? I already told Sokka were not going,"

"Katara I'm sorry,"

"It's fine,"

"Katara,"

The door opened. Katara looked up into Zuko's eyes. She smiled lightly at him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Really Zuko, it's fine. I just need some time to myself,"

"Are you sure?"

"It's really sweet of you to care about how I'm doing, but you were right. It was a mistake to use my mother's name and to go to the more public beach. Besides once we end this war, we can all have our own party right?" She smiled again.

"Of course, we will. We have seven days until the invasion, and then we can have a big celebration," He smiled at her.

"I'll see you at dinner Zuko,"

The door closed behind her. Zuko continued to stand outside smiling to himself. _She's so amazing. She makes it so easy to be forgiven. No. I can't let these feelings get the best of me. I can't allow myself to care about Katara that way. She is my friend. I should look for Aang, maybe some training will clear my head._

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this is so short I promise chapter 13 will be a long one. I hope to have it up by the end of November or early December. Thank you all for being so patient! You are all the best! Until next time…**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I know I'm a little later than promised but I think this chapter will have been worth the wait. I do not own ATLA.**

Her heart was beating uncontrollably. She knew this was a bad idea, but she needed to do this. She needed to live a normal life for at least just one night. She knew this could blow their whole cover, but in that instance, Katara didn't care. She wanted to enjoy the time they had before the invasion.

 _'_ _How do you know nothing will happen? What if one of us doesn't make it out of the invasion?'_

Aang's words echoed in her ears. She didn't want to think about it, but what if something did happen? What if she or any one of the group not make it? She couldn't sit around thinking of what could happen when she could distract herself with a bit of fun. She took a deep breath as she glanced at herself once more in the mirror. _I won't be long. I just need to get out. I need to do this._ She walked across the wooden floor to the window, opened it, and creeped out into the night.

Katara wandered around the island, searching for the house the party would be at. She heard music coming from one and made her way in that direction. When she walked up the door was opened. Katara hesitated before finally entering the house. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, just teenagers all talking and music playing. She smiled and all her thoughts about the invasion faded away. She wandered through the crowd a bit observing the teenagers around her.

"I don't think I've seen you around the island before," A boy said to her.

"Oh yeah this is my first time," Katara responded.

"That explains why I don't recognize your pretty face?"

"I'm Kya," She said changing the subject.

"Kya? That's a very strange name. Are you from the colonies?"

"Yeah the colonies! What's your name?"

"I'm –"

"Hey you made it!" She heard a voice say.

She turned and saw Chan walking over to her with his arms in the air. She grinned at him.

"Glad to see you here Kya. Would you like anything to drink? Why don't you go get her something?" Chan asked the boy who Katara was just talking to.

"I'm alright," Katara answered.

"Well how bout you get yourself something anyways?" Chan urged the boy.

"I can take the hint. Nice meeting you Kya," He said walking away.

"So what do you think of the party?"

"It's great!" Katara replied.

"Yeah I sure know throw 'em," Chan said putting his arm around Katara's neck.

"You have a lovely home," She said.

"Why don't I give you a tour?" He asked gesturing to the center of the house.

"Sounds great,"

Chan pushed the small of Katara's back and showed her around the house. Katara thought his house was incredible. It wasn't quite as extravagant as Zuko's but it was still quite lovely. Not long after he showed her the whole house, Chan brought Katara out to the balcony. She stood in awe. The moonlight was reflecting off the water, giving light to the dark night. She closed her eyes as a light breeze rustled her hair and smiled. She was absolutely content. This was just what she needed.

"It's a nice night tonight isn't it?" Chan said, prompting Katara to open her eyes.

"Yeah. It must be nice living by the ocean where it's so warm," She replied.

"Yeah it's pretty great if you love sand,"

"I don't mind sand all that much,"

"Then you must love it here,"

"It is a beautiful place,"

"You're beautiful,"

Katara looked down blushing. She tugged on her hair unsure of how to respond. Suddenly, she felt Chan's hand pull her chin upward and her lips touching his.

"What are you doing?" She yelled pulling away.

"Um kissing you?"

"Why?"

"Because it's a party?"

"So that means it's okay for you to just kiss me?" Katara shouted angrily.

"I don't know what the big deal is Kya, it's just a kiss,"

Katara stared at him incredulously. She was furious, how could he think this behavior was acceptable. She stormed back into the house and made her way towards the way she came in when she noticed a group of boys all fall in the back of the room. She saw a familiar girl dressed in pink cartwheel over them. _Ty Lee? What's she doing here? If she's here, then that means…oh no Aang! I have to get back to the house and warn them!_ Katara ran out of Chan's house to tell the others.

Azula stood by herself in the middle of the room. She watched as Ty Lee was continually gaining the affections of all the boys at the party. She even glanced in Mai's direction who was having a conversation with the boy Ruon-Jian. She felt jealous, but that didn't last long when she saw a familiar face walk past her. She smiled deviously knowing all too well who the tanned skin girl was. She watched as Katara left the home and started to follow her when Ty Lee got in her path.

"Oh, I'm glad you're here. Those boys won't leave me alone. I guess they all just like me too much," Ty Lee said.

"I could care less about your boy troubles, go get Mai we're leaving," Azula demanded.

"What? Why?"

"Because the Avatar is on the island. Now go!"

Ty Lee scampered off just as Azula said while the princess followed the waterbender. She wasn't going to let the Avatar escape this time. Capturing him would mean complete victory in the war. Her father would certainly be pleased. She wasn't going to let the Water Tribe peasant get in her way. Azula continued in fast pursuit. She was only 10 yards away when she shot a blue fireball at a tree in front of Katara. The waterbender stopped to face Azula.

"Long time no see peasant,"

"Azula,"

"I'll make this simple, hand over the Avatar and I might let you live,"

Katara bended a water whip toward Azula, but the firebender easily dogded it. Katara then threw multiple ice shards toward the Fire Princess, but Azula melted them away with a simple elegant stream of fire.

"Well then, I guess we get to do this the fun way," Azula smirked as she kicked two fireballs at Katara.

Katara blocked the flames coming toward her with a water wall. She got into an octopus stance ready for any attack the princess would throw at her. _I need to make this quick to warn Aang. She's probably sent Ty Lee and Mai to the house already._ Azula sent another wave of kicks toward Katara, but the waterbender was quick to respond blocking each of them. Katara sent one of her tentacles to catch Azula's arms, but something else caught her attention. Katara jumped to the left as the throwing knife went by her. Azula saw an opening and shot another fireball in Katara's direction. Katara blocked Azula's attack and sent a large wave toward the two Fire Nation girls. Azula and Mai both avoided Katara's wave and each launched their own attack. Katara side stepped the knives and managed to block Azula's assault.

"I won't let you two get to Aang!" Katara yelled as she thrusted another wave their way.

"As if a peasant like you could stop us," Azula replied shooting her blue flames at the tanned skin girl.

Katara avoided the attack, but Mai had managed to nick the waterbender in the arm with one of her throwing knives. Katara grasped her arm, there was no time to heal it, especially since Azula had sent another fireball her way. Katara dove out of the way her chest hitting the sand. She sent more ice shards the girls' way. She caught Azula's pants and stopped the firebender in place. Katara stood up once more and avoided another one of Mai's knives, but did not see the acrobat sneak up behind her. She felt the quick jabs to her chi points and fell to the ground in defeat.

"Where's Katara? She should've made dinner by now," Sokka complained.

"She's probably still upset about not going to the party," Aang said.

"Well that doesn't mean I need to go hungry!"

"Stop your whining Snoozles, if you want to eat that bad just make something yourself," Toph shrugged.

"I can't cook!"

"Easy Sokka I'm sure Katara's just still in her room," Zuko added.

"Well then I'll just let her know we're all waiting to eat," Sokka said walking toward his sister's room.

Zuko followed with a smirk. He couldn't wait to see how the waterbender would react to Sokka's demand for food. Knowing her, she would call him out for being sexist and immature and most definitely tell him to make his own food. If he were lucky, even get to see her water whip her brother. Sokka banged on the door.

"Katara! What's the big idea? Just because you're mad doesn't mean you can leave us all to starve!" He yelled.

Zuko laughed waiting for the waterbender to flip out on Sokka like usual, but there was no reply at the door. Sokka continued to rap on the door yelling all sorts of nonsense. Zuko's smile faded. Something wasn't right. Katara would've attacked Sokka by now.

"Why isn't she opening the door?" Sokka asked helplessly turning to Zuko.

Zuko rushed forward trying to turn the knob, but it was locked. Sokka looked quizzically at the firebender.

"Get back," Zuko said.

"What are you –"

Zuko kicked open the door looking all around the room. He noticed a lump underneath the covers of the bed. He went over and tore the red sheets off to reveal a pile of pillows. He felt a light breeze go through the room and looked up to see the open window. He swiftly left the room.

"What's going on?" Sokka asked following the Fire Prince.

"She went to that stupid party!" Zuko hissed.

"What?"

"How can she be so careless?"

"You're telling me Katara snuck out?"

"Why else do you think she piled all those pillows under her covers and left an open window?"

Sokka was dumbfounded. There was no way Katara did that. She was always lecturing him about being careful and now she goes and pulls a stunt like this? He ran into his room and grabbed his boomerang and club.

"What are you grabbing those for?" Zuko asked.

"Katara wanted to get information from that admiral's office, if she's been found out, she could be in serious trouble,"

Zuko didn't even think of that. He retrieved his broad swords from his room and the two boys proceeded to head to the front of the house. _Katara how could you be so reckless!_ Aang spotted the two older boys and saw the weapons in their hands.

"What's going on?" He asked concerned.

"Katara left," Sokka said.

"What?"

"She went to that party," Zuko added.

"I'll help you look for her,"

"No, Aang you're the last person that should be wandering around the island," Sokka said.

"But –"

"He's right Aang. Let Sokka and I handle this," Zuko answered setting his hand on the airbender's shoulder.

"Toph do you think you could give us an idea where she is?" Sokka asked.

"I don't think so. It's mainly all sand out there Sokka; my vision will be blurry," Toph replied.

"Right, so I guess we're on our own,"

"Let's go," Zuko stated.

The two teenaged boys stepped out into the night, their weapons close to their sides. They had no idea where they were going, but followed the footsteps they saw coming from Katara's window. They didn't get very far from the house when Zuko couldn't take the silence anymore.

"How can she be so impulsive?" He blurted out.

"Katara's always been that way," Sokka sighed.

"But she's usually so cautious,"

"Not always. She gets wrapped up in what she wants sometimes and goes against logic. Like with Jet,"

"Jet?"

"He was Katara's thug boyfriend, leader of the Freedom Fighters, and just plain crazy,"

"I think I know who you're talking about; my uncle and I had a run in with him when we were in Ba Sing Se. Katara dated him?" Zuko asked slightly jealous.

"Yeah she cared about him a lot more than she will admit to. She trusted him and he ended up using her for his own benefit,"

"She deserves better,"

"Look out!" Sokka yelled tackling Zuko into the sand as blue fire crashed where they were standing.

"You peasants just keep getting in the way," Azula sneered.

"Azula!" Zuko shouted.

"Oh Zuzu I guess I didn't finish you of in Ba Sing Se. Well that just won't do now will it?" She smiled deviously.

Azula fired a series of blasts toward her brother. Zuko tried blocking them with his own flames, but was sent flying backwards. His new bending technique still needed work. He got back up and sent a fireball at his sister. It was a very weak attack and Azula knew it. She grinned.

"What are you even doing here Azula?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to celebrate becoming an only child and afterward, capture the Avatar!" Azula began going through the motions to conjure her lightning.

Zuko's eyes went wide. What if his new bending technique had affected the redirecting technique his uncle had shown him? He wasn't going to find out. He ran toward his sister with his swords drawn. He wasn't going to let her win. He thought about his duel with Sokka the day before; he dug his blades into the sand, threw what he could into Azula's eyes, and dove to the side. Azula, after becoming blinded by the sudden cloud of sand, shot her lightning forward not realizing Zuko had moved. When she had regained her sight, Azula caught her brother's flames coming towards her and barely ducked in time. _Where did he learn that trick?_ She thought.

Meanwhile, Sokka was battling Ty Lee, who kept trying to flirt with him. It was tricky work trying to land an attack as she was very flexible and could easily out maneuver him. He had to dodge her jabs and knock her down quickly. He had to find his sister.

"It's been a while hasn't it cutie," Ty Lee smiled.

Sokka kicked at Ty Lee's feet but she evaded it by jumping up and kicking Sokka in the chest. He fell back, but wasn't going to let her win. He thought about his victory over Zuko and threw sand at the acrobat. Ty Lee went to get the sand out of her eyes when Sokka drew his machete to her neck.

"This fight is over," He stated.

"You're right it is," Mai said holding Katara by the hair and a knife pointed at her neck.

"Katara!" Sokka shouted lowering his blade.

Ty Lee took advantage of Sokka's distracted state and jabbed his chi points. The Water Tribe boy fell to the ground. Ty Lee cartwheeled over him to join Mai.

"Sokka!" Katara shouted.

Zuko looked up seeing Katara. He felt a furry toward his sister and her friends. He could feel the power resulting from his anger rise within him. He couldn't control himself. He stared into his sister's hateful eyes and aimed his next attack in between them. Azula smiled evilly knowing that Zuko clearly had a weakness. She flipped over his attack and stood still, not attempting to counter.

"You know Zuko, I couldn't understand why you turned down my offer in Ba Sing Se. Now I think I understand completely," She glanced at Katara.

Zuko shot another flame at Azula, still blinded by his rage. Azula dodged his attack and sent one of her own. Zuko narrowly avoided the blue flames when he had to block another fire blast his sister had sent. He fell on his back from the force of the attack, but was not going to let that stop him. He kicked up a wall of flames and attacked his sister once more, but she was ready and easily jumped over. Before he knew it Azula had sent a streak of lightning his way. He was done for.

"Zuko!" He heard Katara and Sokka shout.

He closed his eyes waiting for the electric shock, but instead all he felt was hot sand falling on top of him. He looked up to see Toph. He smiled gratefully at the earthbender. He saw Aang appear from behind her shooting a puff of air at Azula. Azula was blown back. Ty Lee ran forward to aid her friend, but Toph had sunk her feet into the earth below. The three of them surrounded Azula ready to attack.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Mai spoke up.

"Let her go," Aang turned to face the nonbender.

"We'll be happy to, if you come with us Avatar," Azula stated nonchalantly.

"Aang don't!" Katara yelled.

"If I come with you, you promise to leave my friends alone?"

"Of course," Azula smiled.

"You can't believe anything she says Aang. I should know," Zuko added.

"Oh please Zuzu don't be so dramatic. If the Avatar comes with us, no harm will come to the waterbender or any of you,"

"I don't think I have a choice here. Alright I'll go with you,"

"Aang!" Katara shouted.

"But first release Ty Lee. We can't have you bending about on the way to the palace,"

Aang turned to Toph, who did as Azula said. Ty Lee ran over to Aang, she pressed on his chi points and he immediately lost his ability to bend. She and Azula grabbed his arms and began dragging him to Lo and Li's house. Mai followed with Katara still in tow. When the other two girls were far enough away, she pushed Katara forward and turned to catch up with the other two.

"Aang!" Katara yelled trying to run after him, but ended up tripping in the sand.

"Katara stop," Zuko kneeled beside her.

"We need to go after them! We can't let them take Aang!"

"In case you haven't noticed your bending's gone, Sokka is unable to fight, and there is no way Toph and I can take the three of them on our own,"

"Speak for yourself Sparky," Toph answered.

"I don't care. This is my fault. We have to get him back," Katara started sobbing.

"We will, I promise," Zuko pulled her in his arms.

Zuko was relieved she was safe, but couldn't help but feel hurt from how she reacted to Aang's decision. He did his best to comfort her, but she continued to cry into his chest. The night grew cooler and the only sounds were the soft crashing of the waves on the beach and Katara's sobs. When she finally stopped, Zuko pushed her away.

"You should get some rest and then we will go after them tomorrow," He suggested standing up.

"He's right. We all should get some sleep," Sokka stated still lying on the ground.

"Alright then come on Snoozles," Toph grabbed one of Sokka's legs and used her earthbending to assist in dragging.

"Ow Toph! Can't you be a little gentler?" Sokka yelped.

"Afraid not," She smirked.

Zuko looked down at Katara. She still was staring in the night where she saw Aang being taken. Zuko offered his hand to her.

"Can you walk?" He asked.

"I think so," Katara took his hand.

Zuko pulled her up. Katara was still unsteady on her feet and fell forward. She was exhausted. Zuko caught her arms and suggested to help her; Katara obliged. Zuko was very grateful for the dark night as his face was scarlet when he lifted Katara into his arms. Not long after, they arrived at the outside of the house and the waterbender had fallen asleep. He gazed down at her and gave a small smile. He walked into her room and laid her down on the bed. He brushed a stray hair from her sleeping face. _What am I doing? I need to move past these feelings. She's my friend. Only my friend. There's no way we could ever be anything more. She clearly has feelings for Aang anyhow._ He brought the covers over her body, closed the open window, and walked out stealing once more glance at Katara.

"You can't tell me that you don't have feelings for her," Toph piped up.

"It doesn't matter. Right now we have to focus on getting Aang back," He replied.

"Aang loves her you know. That's why he was willing to go with Azula, he'd do anything to keep Katara safe. That's why he can't go into the Avatar state,"

"I know, and that's why I can't get in the way,"

"So you're finally going to admit it huh?"

"Admit what? That I have feelings for Katara? Of course I do, how could I not? She's kind, caring, talented, fierce, and more than anything she offered me my last chance at being a good person, but none of that matters. She will never feel the same way about me. You saw how she reacted to Aang being taken away, she loves him," Zuko sat on the ground his arms folded across his bended knees.

"I don't think Katara has feelings for anyone Sparky. I can only feel changes in yours and Aang's heartbeat. Katara's hasn't changed at all," Toph stated patting her hand on his shoulder.

"See, she will never feel the way I do," Zuko got up and headed for his room.

"For what it's worth, I think you two would be better for each other," Toph said before walking into her own room.

Zuko smiled slightly. He was sure the earthbender was just saying that, but he appreciated the encouragement. It hurt to know Katara didn't feel the same, that her heartrate stayed the same when his would be doing backflips whenever he was around her. Even so, it was reassuring that she also didn't feel that way about Aang. _It doesn't matter though, he's the Avatar. He would be best for her. I should keep my distance until I can get these feelings under control._ With that thought, Zuko faded off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Aang was being tied to the floor of the two old Fire Nation women's home. He didn't resist, knowing it would be futile. How could he fight these three girls without his bending? The best option would be to wait until his bending had begun to work before trying to escape.

"Ty Lee, I think our guest needs to sleep don't you?" Azula asked sinisterly.

The acrobat nodded, understanding what her friend wanted. She cartwheeled over to the airbender. As she stood in front of him, she smiled and gave him a wink before pressing a point in his shoulder to make him collapse into unconsciousness. She then flipped over to Azula placing her hand on her hip.

"Gee that sure was easier than I thought it would be. I thought they would have given more of a fight," The girl in pink cheered.

"Oh please Ty Lee, it was quite simple to manipulate their choices. It was obvious that three of them cared about the waterbending peasant, we just needed to use her to our advantage. That idiot you were fighting is her brother who would have done anything to save her, that's why he didn't give you much of a challenge. My dear brother showed a soft spot for her in our duel so it was easy to take him off guard. And the Avatar clearly loves her, which is why he went with us so willingly. Give me more credit. I was in control of the battle the entire time," Azula stated with a flick of her raven hair.

"That's because you're so smart Azula!" Ty Lee smiled brightly.

"Now what are we going to do with the Avatar?" Mai spoke.

"We'll take him back to the palace at dawn. Then deliver him to my father," Azula grinned.

"Princess Azula, I see you and your friends are back from the party," Lo said.

"And with the Avatar as well," Li added.

"Your father will be most pleased," They both stated bowing their heads.

"Lo, Li, I want you to send a messenger hawk to the nearest Fire Nation ship. Tell them that their princess would like to see the scarlet flags by dawn if they wish to live to see the comet,"

They nodded and left the room. Azula continued smiling. Her capturing the Avatar would be the greatest gift she could have given her father. First claiming Ba Sing Se, then delivering her treacherous uncle, and now handing over the Fire Nation's biggest threat? She was sure to make her father see why she deserved to be at his right-hand when he burned the Earth Kingdom to the ground. It was her idea after all. The only thing that could have made this day any better would have been if that earthbender hadn't gotten in the way of her finally becoming an only child. She went out to the balcony and looked out into the night sky.

"See how much more talented I am than Zuko mother? And yet you loved him more," She said quietly.

"Azula? Is everything thing alright?" Ty Lee asked standing next to her friend.

"Of course, I've just captured the Avatar. Father will be delighted. How could I not be happy?"

"You just seem upset,"

"Maybe a little, I just was thinking of mother,"

"You never talk about her,"

"Why would I? She loved Zuko more than me, but it's not like I really care. She thought I was a monster, she was right, but it still hurt,"

"I'm sorry Azula. But if you think about it, your father loves you more than Zuko,"

"Of course," Azula's gaze dropped.

"Do you know why I joined the circus? I grew up with six sisters who look exactly like me. It was like I didn't even have my own name. I joined the circus because I was scared of spending the rest of my life as part of a matched set. But I'm different now," Ty Lee placed her arm around her friend.

"Ty Lee that's stupid. Joining the circus to be your own person? You could have done that doing anything else,"

"I'm sure you're right, but the circus welcomed me with open arms. They're like family,"

"Well I wouldn't know what that's like. We haven't been a family for a long time," Azula walked back inside.

Ty Lee looked off in the distant with her brow furrowed. She wanted to cheer Azula up. She hated seeing her friends upset. She sighed. Ty Lee thought she had Azula all figured out. She thought Azula was this smart, beautiful, perfect girl who was just as equally talented as she was scary. She was intimidating but maybe that was all an act. Maybe Azula was insecure and used her frightening disposition to hide it. Ty Lee really admired Azula for being this seemingly perfect girl who was always so confident, but maybe there was more to her.

 **A/N: I really would love to hear what you think about this chapter. I also wanted to thank you all for enjoying this story and being so encouraging. I will be writing for the next couple of days so fingers cross that I might get the next chapter out by next week. Until next time…**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm just going to stop making update promises. Anyways, sorry for the wait. ATLA is not mine.**

Azula paced on the deck of the ship. She was anxious to get home. She knew her brother and the Avatar's friends would soon be in pursuit of the ship, not that they were much of a threat. The Fire Princess just wanted to prove to her father why she deserved to be Fire Lord. She was much more powerful than her brother, she wasn't a traitor, she conquered Ba Sing Se, and now managed to capture the Avatar. She knew he would be pleased, but she still couldn't get over the feeling of not being perfect enough.

"Wow what a weekend. We had fun at the beach, went to a party, and captured the Avatar. Isn't that great Azula?" Ty Lee cheered.

"It would be even greater if this ship would move faster!" Azula shouted glaring at one of the crew members.

"What's the rush Azula? The Avatar's not going to go anywhere and we're not too far from the capital. Why don't you just relax and meditate with me for a while?" The acrobat placed her hands on the princess's shoulders.

"The Avatar's little fan club and my brother are sure to be after him by now! I can't let my guard down for a moment! Go prance around somewhere else and leave me alone!"

"Azula, there's nothing to be worried about. All this negative energy is really bad for you,"

"Do you honestly think I believe any of that nonsense you're always going on about Ty Lee? It's really quite annoying. I won't tell you again, go do your silly little cartwheels somewhere else!" The firebender snapped as Ty Lee's eyes welled up with tears.

"Azula she was just trying to help," Mai interjected.

"I don't need her help! I just need this ship to go faster! Helmsman full steam ahead there's no time to lose!" The princess shouted.

When he woke, he found himself shackled to the base and ceiling of a dimly lit room. It was easy to deduce where he was after remembering all that happened the night before; Aang was aboard a Fire Nation ship. _At least Katara and everyone else is safe._ He thought.

 _'_ _What was the vision?' Katara asked._

 _'_ _It was you,' Aang responded._

 _'_ _Aang I-I don't know what to say,'_

 _'_ _I love you Katara. I have for a while,'_

 _'_ _Aang, I care a lot about you, but I don't think now is the best to talk about our feelings. We're in the middle of a war. It just makes everything complicated,' She said still avoiding his gaze._

 _'_ _It's the best time to admit our feelings Katara. Who knows what'll happen? When you fell off the cliff, I thought I lost you,'_

 _'_ _Aang I –' Katara started before the airbender met his lips with hers._

 _Aang wanted to show the waterbender exactly how much he cared for her. He was pleasantly surprised when Katara kissed him back. He melted into her. The kiss, that moment, was all he could have asked for. Aang wished the moment could have lasted forever but, eventually, he pulled away._

Aang pulled on his restraints, it was no use, he knew there was no getting out of this. There had to be a way for him and Katara to be together again.

"I see you're awake now," He heard a chilling voice say.

The airbender brought his gaze down toward the princess standing below him. He glared at her. She had an evil grin plastered on her face and her arms folded neatly behind her back. Azula had begun pacing the room.

"As you can tell, we are now sailing to the palace. There is no use in fighting. Those chains are unbreakable. I've won," She boasted.

"If I wanted to, I could have beaten you back on the island," Aang retorted.

"But you didn't. You didn't want to hurt your little friend. That's what makes you weak. You think sacrificing yourself will make you some sort of hero, but it doesn't. It makes you a naïve child who is easily manipulated,"

"You can't keep me here! I'll just go into the Avatar State!"

"Oh please, you really think that bluff will work on me? If you could go into the Avatar State, you would have done that instead of surrendering yourself to me. I'm not as foolish as Zuko. I know my opponent before I engage in battle. Now I must be going," She waved her hand as she exited the room.

There had to be a way out. The airbender looked around the room, no windows of any kind. The only light source was coming from just a couple of candles spread out across the room. If he could move his arms he could firebend. Aang pulled on the chains again, but the shackles dug into his wrists. He winced in pain.

 _'_ _So this is the great Avatar. Master of all the elements. I don't know how you've managed to elude the Fire Nation for a hundred years, but your little game of hide and seek is over,' Zhao said._

 _'_ _I've never hidden from you! Untie me and I'll fight you right now!' Aang shouted._

 _'_ _Uh, no. Tell me, how does it feel to be the only airbender left? Do you miss your people? Don't worry, you won't be killed like they were. See, if you die you will just be reborn and the Fire Nation would have to start searching all over again. So I'll keep you alive, but just barely,'_

 _Aang blew a gust of wind and knocked Zhao over._

 _'_ _Blow all the wind you want, but your situation is futile. There is no escaping this fortress, and no one is coming to rescue you,' Zhao slammed the door behind him._

Zhao was wrong then. Zuko had come to his aid then. Aang had to trust that somehow his friends would find him and rescue him. They didn't have that much longer until the eclipse. He needed to escape to take on the Fire Lord. He could easily break the chains if he went into the Avatar State, but there was no way Azula would be like Zhao. She would take every precaution when it came to the Avatar. She probably had more experienced guards looking after him. Besides that, he couldn't go into the Avatar State unless he wanted to give up Katara. Aang sighed and hung his head in defeat.

Katara sat on top of Appa's head and the others in the saddle. They had left just after dawn and have been searching for Fire Nation ships on the water. Her eyes were searching frantically. _This is all my fault. I should never have gone to that party. Why was I being so selfish? If I never went, Aang wouldn't have sacrificed himself for me. Why was I so stupid?_ Katara felt the tears well up in her eyes and wiped them away with her arm.

 _'_ _Oh hi Aang, sorry I didn't see you,' She said._

 _'_ _That's alright Katara but shouldn't you be resting?' The airbender asked._

 _'_ _Aang I've been asleep for five hours now. I think that is plenty rest, but thank you for being so concerned,' She set her hand gently on his shoulder._

 _'_ _Just making sure,' He replied walking passed her._

 _'_ _Aang wait. I can't stand you being mad at me,'_

 _'_ _I'm not mad Katara,'_

 _'_ _I know you're hurt and I hate being the reason that you are hurting. I never said I didn't feel the same way. I told you I wasn't sure what I felt,'_

 _'_ _Well what are you feeling now?'_

 _'_ _Aang, I told you I don't know, but you're right. We don't know what will happen at the invasion so I thought maybe I could try and sort my feelings out,' Katara blushed._

 _'_ _What do you mean?'_

 _'_ _I think I just need some space for right now. I think it'd be best if we just spend some time apart for a little while,' She said guiltily._

 _'_ _Fine I'll give you your space then,' Aang responded with obvious hurt in his eyes._

 _'_ _Aang – ' Katara started._

 _'_ _I'm going to lay down Toph made me do a lot of work today and I'm exhausted. I'll eat later,' He said scampering off down the hall._

 _'_ _Aang!'_

Katara tightened her grip on Appa's reigns. She wanted some space from Aang but this wasn't what she meant. She didn't want him to sacrifice himself for her. _If Azula hurts Aang, I'll never forgive myself._ She shook her head in an effort to get her emotions under control.

"Katara, maybe you should let Sokka or I take over," Zuko suggested sitting beside the waterbender.

"No, I'm fine. It's just – it's just, this is all my fault," Katara sobbed.

"Aang made this decision himself,"

"If I never – "She started.

"Katara don't. Sure, you shouldn't have gone to the party, that was stupid, but you are not responsible for Aang's choices. He loves you. He chose to go with Azula to protect you. He chose to surrender instead of fight. Now go sit over by Sokka and I'll take over," Zuko gently took the reins from her hands.

To his surprise, Katara listened and sat across her brother turning her gaze to the sea. He was expecting some sort of resistance; she wasn't the type of person to give in so easily. Zuko frowned slightly. He knew Toph said that Katara doesn't have feelings for the airbender, but she could've been lying for his benefit. The waterbender clearly cared for Aang. She constantly protected him. She stayed silent when he had the pirates capture her; even with her necklace that meant so much to her in his possession. She continually protected Aang. Back at the North Pole, it was Katara that stood in his way of easily capturing the young boy.

 _'_ _Maybe we should get some help,' The white haired girl said._

 _'_ _No, he's my friend. I'm perfectly capable of protecting him,' Katara assured._

 _'_ _Well, aren't you a big girl now,' Zuko taunted._

 _'_ _No,' The waterbender was alarmed._

 _'_ _Yes. Hand him over and I won't have to hurt you,' He threatened._

 _The white haired girl ran as Katara got in a defensive stance. Zuko kicked a fire blast Katara's way. Quickly following his attack, the Fire Prince fired more blasts from his hands. Katara defended herself and Aang with water shields to deflect the attacks. Katara, sent a stream of water at Zuko. The blast forced the firebender back several feet and knocked him to the ground._

 _'_ _I see you've learned a new trick, but I didn't come this far to lose to you,' The firebender said._

 _He fired another blast which Katara blocked by summoning another shield of water. The waterbender responded by sending a powerful jet of water in his direction. The jet of water sends Zuko further back. Taking advantage of the firebenders unsteadiness, Katara encases him in a ball of water freezing him in the process._

 _'_ _You little peasant. You've found a master, haven't you?' Zuko hissed._

 _The encasement of ice glows bright orange with heat and the ground rumbles. After melting the ice, Zuko fires repeated attacks at Katara. Katara once again blocks his attack and sends her own. Zuko dodges the water blast and goes after Aang. Just as he is about to grab the airbender, Katara's next attack causes Zuko to hit the wall. She sends large wave at Zuko and once again, freezes the water. Katara didn't notice when Zuko broke free and was too late shielding herself from his attack. The fire blast slams her into the gate to the Spirit World, knocking her out. Zuko stands triumphant with Aang in his grasp._

 _'_ _You rise with the moon; I rise with the sun,' He mocked._

Katara had come a long way since then, but one thing hadn't changed about her; her willingness to keep Aang safe. Last night, when her life was in danger, she begged Aang not to go with his sister. She was willing to sacrifice herself in order to keep him safe; even attempting to run after Azula in her non-bending state. She had to love Aang; no one would be willing to give their own life in exchange of another's if they didn't. Isn't that why Aang went with Azula; to protect Katara? Zuko felt a lump in his throat. _How could she love me when I've been the bad guy for so long? They belong together. They've been by each other's side since the beginning, always protecting one another. Katara deserves someone like him. She deserves someone who has never have had trouble doing the right thing. I just need to move passed these feelings, so she can be with the one who is worthy of her love._ Zuko sighed.

 _'_ _But you have changed Zuko. Yes, maybe you do have a temper problem, but that will go away with time. You're not the same guy anymore. You've chosen to turn your back on your nation to help the greater good in ending this war. I don't know how I could help with your bending, but I will do whatever I can,' The waterbender had said._

 _'_ _I don't think there is anything you can do about it Katara. I think it's just something I have to figure out on my own,' He stood up to leave, but Katara's hand grabbed his shoulder stopping him._

 _'_ _Don't go back,'_

 _'_ _What?'_

 _'_ _Don't go back to being illusive. Zuko, you're finally letting people in. Don't let this one set back make you feel like you have to be alone. We're all here for you. Me, Aang, even Sokka and Toph. Whatever is going on, we'll figure it out together. We're a team. We're a family,'_

 _'_ _Thank you Katara,' He said looking into her blue eyes._

Zuko breathed in the cool air and glanced back at the tanned-skinned girl. He knew it was going to be hard, but he had to put his feelings aside. She deserved to be happy and Aang would do that for her. No matter how much it would hurt him, Zuko would help point her in the right direction. He would point her toward a life of peace and love. He would do anything to make her happy, even if it meant breaking his own heart.

 **A/N: I'm so sorry after such a long wait you all are given such a short chapter. Classes have just been crazy. Fingers crossed the next one won't take so long and will be a lengthy update. Until next time…**


End file.
